


Through Time.

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also Love, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Will, Canonical Character Death, Doomed Timelines, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, I mean it's Hannibal there gotta have blood, Lots of dying too, M/M, Soul Bond, Top Hannibal, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hannibal and Will are soul mates and keep finding each other through time only to one of them to die or both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea reading the Bible in Christmas morning. I know right? Crazy. Who the fuck has those ideas while reading the bible? Anyways, I had it and loved it. So now I’m writing it, waiting for Christmas lunch to be ready. I don't have a beta reader and made this in one sitting, in love day. It was supposed to be an one shot but things escalated quickly and now its multichapter. Each chapter one different historical time. AAAND I read a lot of academic papers to make this as historically right as possible.

Prince Hannibal was not as loved as his father, the Pharaoh, for his subjects. Hannibal loved being worshiped like a God and having statues and pyramids with his face sculptured in it, but he despised the peasants. He found them rude and ignorant and saw himself as above them, because let’s face it he was. His father wasn’t very proud of his son’s actions and decided to change that. He hired Will to teach his son to be more human towards people’s problems. Will was a trustworthy High Priest and Jack was sure he was going to solve all his problems. Oh how he was wrong…

Young Priest Will wasn’t all that confident that he could change the prince’s ways. He knew that Hannibal was a challenge, more powerful and older than him, but for Ra’s name he was going to try. Will inhaled deeply before entering the noble’s sumptuous chambers finding Hannibal writing hieroglyphs on a papyrus. The man glanced up to find a younger man, wearing the white clothes of the priesthood, named arkh to represent the gods. The man was not looking him directly in the eye. Hannibal found that odd. High Priests were above him and below his father, only peasants and slaves avoided eye contact with him. 

\- Your highness. – Will curved forward gently. – You father sent me. 

Hannibal stopped what he was doing and raised a brow. 

\- Is that so, priest…?

\- Graham. Will Graham. 

Hannibal walked to him slowly, like a predator waiting to catch its prey. His tan semi naked body glowing in Ra’s sun. He was wearing a chanti on his waist embroidered with gold and jewelry on his arms, hands and neck. His eyes were painted black with kohl. 

\- And why do I own the honor, Will? 

The younger man swallowed dry when the taller man stopped in front of him. It was like Will was actually seeing a god. Pharaoh Jack didn’t look particularly like one, even if it was blasphemy to think so but Hannibal surely did. He was golden and hard all over, made of all power and elegance. Will got the sudden urge to get on his knees and worship the man, like he did in his temple in the presence of Ra. 

\- Your father seems to think that you should learn to be more… - He stopped and bit his lip nervously. Hannibal’s eyes followed the movement. – Humble, for lack of a better word. 

\- My father is deranged if he thinks I’m going to lower myself like that. – The taller man gave his back to Will giving him the privilege to watch the muscles on his nude back and the shape of his perky ass. 

\- Well then he’s going to die soon and you’ll be the pharaoh. In the meantime I’ll need to do my work independently of your decision. – Will crossed his arms and looked Hannibal straight in the eyes when the man looked at him again. 

Hannibal smirked. 

\- You’re pretty bold to talk like that with the reincarnation of Horus. – He crossed his arms too. 

\- Ra’s on my side so I don’t think Horus can do much against me. – Will flashed a smile. 

\- So you’re not afraid of me, huh? – He was amused. 

\- I’m not. – Will stood his ground. Hannibal acquiesced. 

\- Fine. – He said making Will’s jaw almost hit the floor. 

\- Really? – Asked incredulously. – I thought I would need to call some dancers to convince you. 

Hannibal shrugged. 

\- I think you’re enough. – He smiled sitting on his bed. – Teach me your ways, priest Will. – The prince was still amused. 

They’ve become close really fast. Soon they were friends and not teacher and student anymore. Hannibal convinced Will to drop the classes altogether two weeks from the start and now they just talked instead. 

One day they stayed up until the moon was in the sky. 

\- It’s late. I should go. – Will said besides Hannibal on the ground. – I’m spending too much with you Hannibal. The gods must be angry if I’m lacking prayers. 

\- They don’t care, dear Will. – The prince said. – Stay a little more. 

Will couldn’t deny Hannibal anything so he acquiesced. 

\- I have a question. – Hannibal said suddenly in the pleasant silence between them. 

\- I answer if I can. 

\- You speak greatly of Ra, our Sun God, so I assume you have a greater affinity with him. And I’m supposed to be Horus reincarnated, our Falcon God, but what if I feel closer to another God or Gods?

\- Well, it’s perfectly normal. I was supposed to be devoted to Osiris, but was drawn closer to Ra instead. 

\- I feel a stronger connection with Anubis than Horus. – Hannibal said. 

\- God of the Underworld. – Will murmured. – Powerful, but not good enough to a pharaoh. You are destined to be Horus, Hannibal. Nobody can change that. 

\- I know. I just feel closer to Anubis and… - Hannibal stopped talking suddenly. 

Will looked at him, surprised to find a concerned expression of Hannibal’s face. 

\- And…? – He pushed. 

\- Set. 

Will startled to his feet and started to pace Hannibal’s bedroom. 

\- You can’t ever worship him, Hannibal. He’s the god of destruction and chaos, if anybody found out about it you’ll be killed, even if you’re the prince. – Hannibal got up and grabbed Will’s shoulders, making the shorter men stop. 

\- I won’t be killed, Will. – He reassured the priest. – Don’t worry about me. 

\- I hope you know what you’re doing. 

Hannibal smiled and grabbed Will’s slim waist pressing their bodies together. Will gasped at the sudden closeness. 

\- What you’re doing Hannibal? – He asked with wide eyes. 

\- Worshiping. – He smirked and kissed the younger man. Will moaned lightly and opened his mouth to the exploration of Hannibal’s tongue. He felt his body being pressed against a column and his hands being lifted and restrained by one of Hannibal’s above his head. 

Will moved one of his legs between Hannibal’s and listened to the older man groan against his mouth, making him smirk. 

\- You’re still bold. – Hannibal muttered breathlessly against the pale man’s neck. 

\- For you, my Set worshiper, always. – Will laughed lightly being cut by Hannibal’s hands dropping his and cupping his bottom and lifting the priest up, who gripped to Hannibal’s shoulders and waist with hands and legs. 

\- Did I already told you how much I hate your horrendous vestments? – Hannibal asked pinning Will further into the wall and trying to lift and rid him of his white pristine clothes. 

\- Did I already told you how hard it is to see you every day in those chanti’s? – The priest tugged at Hannibal’s waist making the light cloth loosen up and fall from the prince’s body making Will whine pitifully at the vision of his already hard cock. 

\- Every noble wear chanti’s Will. – Hannibal grabbed him forcefully and carried him to his bed, grabbing a bottle of lavender oil on the way there. 

\- Every noble doesn’t look like a god reincarnated like you, although them claim to be. – He was dropped on the bed with an oof, seeing Hannibal loom over him like the powerful being that he was. The prince finally had space enough to rid Will of his tunic, finding the young man’s body pale in the moonlight, with a hard pink cock already leaking. 

\- You’re not very tan to be an Egyptian. – Hannibal muttered mouthing at Will’s hipbone. 

\- I spent most of the time in the temple or here. I don’t catch much sun, ironically. 

Hannibal laughed lightly, looking up into the man’s eyes. 

\- Ra must be ashamed. – He winked and got up to kiss Will’s mouth again. The shorter man was still strong enough to flip them on the bed and end up on top of the prince trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, chest and even lower. Will grabbed Hannibal’s cock and started to pump watching the foreskin move up and down onto his head. 

\- Do you know the first thing that I thought when I saw you? – He asked, biting on his bottom lip. The prince groaned a “no”. – I thought I needed to get on my knees and worship you like I would do to a god. – He licked the side of Hannibal’s cock. Without wasting any more time he engulfed the head, lapping at it with his tongue and tasting the salty pre cum. Hannibal groaned and grabbed at the priest’s dark locks, thrusting shallowly at Will’s greedy sucking mouth. The prince was breathing hard when he grabbed Will head and dragged him up, making the younger man let go of his cock with an obscene “pop”. They kissed again, hungrily, battling each other’s tongue, gripping at flesh and hair. 

\- I need to be inside you. – Hannibal breathed against Will’s swollen mouth and the man nodded eagerly. They changed positions and the prince grabbed the pot of lavender oil, squirting the liquid into his fingers and circling Will’s pink hole. – Aren’t you afraid of Osiris trial in the afterlife? – Hannibal asked prodding Will open gently with his finger. 

\- Not if means that I get to have you. – He breathed out, feeling both weird and fantastic about the intrusion on his body. 

\- You open so beautifully for me, darling Will. – Hannibal panted, watching his finger slide in and out of his lover with ease. Biting his lower lip he added another finger and Will moaned, feeling the slight burn but not willing to stop. 

\- Don’t stop, Hannibal. – Will said breathlessly. 

The prince started pumping more easily into Will’s ass, inserting a third finger, feeling the priest’s inner muscles crushing his hand deliciously. Then Hannibal brushed against something that made Will cry out in pleasure. 

\- What was that? – Came the innocent question from the raggedy man. 

\- I don’t know. – Hannibal was panting. – Are you ready?

\- Yes! – Will answered eagerly, whining when Hannibal’s fingers left the heat of his body.   
Hannibal coated his cock in the oil and applied a little more to Will’s puckered little hole. The prince kneeled between his lover’s legs and pried them more open than them already were, bending Will’s knees with a kiss against each one. Then he prodded the blunt slick head of his cock against Will’s hole, pushing lightly, taking his time to not hurt his love. The head passed the first ring of muscle easily, even with some hissing from Will’s part that still wanted to go ahead. Hannibal carefully entered Will’s tight heat inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside the younger men and both of them could breathe again. 

\- Are you ok? – The god reincarnated asked his priest. 

\- Just give me a minute. – Will said grinding his teeth lightly and inhaling and exhaling a few times. – Ok, you can move now. 

Hannibal started to move slowly, biting and drowning blood from his own bottom lip from the exertion to not sink as deeply and as forcefully as he wanted into Will’s hole. After a few thrusts Will relaxed long enough to stop hissing and start moaning again. Soon he was crying out and yelling profanities to Hannibal – For the love of Osiris - move faster. And Hannibal did, slamming into Will like he wanted to do, finally being able to groan. The younger men grabbed at Hannibal’s forearms to push himself into the prince’s thrusts with more force, also locking his thighs into Hannibal’s waist, so he could go deeper, brushing that little spot inside Will that made him see his gods without being properly dead. Both of them were being loud without giving a fucking care and that was going to cost them later. 

\- You look beautiful like this, Will. – Hannibal panted, looking to his lover from above. William was flushed all over, his hair was drenched in sweat and sticking to all sides, his lips were open in cries and swollen and his eyes were glossed and unfocused. His painfully hard cock was bobbing up and down with Hannibal’s movements, making his lower belly wet with the pre cum oozing out of its slit. Will was almost there, the head of his cock turning a little purple-ish and his balls drawing back into his body. With one more powerful thrust against his prostate, Will was coming in hot and white thick spurts against his own stomach and Hannibal’s chest. Will’s inner muscles contracted with his orgasm making him impossibly tighter and Hannibal came with a gasp inside him, painting his inner walls white with his cum. Hannibal dropped above his lover, both of them sweaty and breathless, sperm oozing out of Will’s hole with each exhale he gave. After a little while Hannibal rolled off of Will and collected him in his arms, running his hands through his luscious hair. 

And that was how they were found by the twelve pharaoh guards two minutes later. Hannibal managed to kill three of them, staining his face and torso red with blood before he was overpowered. Both of them were brought upon the pharaoh the way they were, naked. 

\- I trusted you, Will! – He said yelling. – You’re a priest! You know now that both of you won’t be allowed to enter Anubis domains. This is a crime against our gods, so it makes a crime directly against me! Hannibal can’t rule anymore because of this… Sodomy! You two are hemiu (effeminate/enemy). This is tied directly to Set and I can’t accept it. You both know the rules. 

\- You won’t kill him father! – Hannibal roared when he saw a guard get closer to Will with his sword in his hand. Two guards had to hold him back. 

\- It’s a crime against his estate. He dismissed my orders AND laid with you, Hannibal, driving you away from the Gods path. I can’t tolerate this. The sentence for him is impalement. And for you is suicide.   
Their eyes locked against each other and they stayed that way even when the spear crossed Will body, drawing a horrid scream away from Hannibal’s mouth. He managed to slip away from the guard to catch Will’s body as he was falling into the ground. The life was oozing out of Will with his crimson blood. 

\- Ha-Hanni-Hannibal I’m cold. – He whispered. His eyes were already starting to glaze off and there was blood pouring out of his mouth. Hannibal cupped his lovers face. 

\- I know, my sweet Will. The Gods will welcome you, I know it. – The prince’s eyes were blurring with tears. – Ra will finally let you get a little color on this flesh. 

Will attempted to laugh but he just ended up throwing up more blood.

\- I will soon follow you, my love. Don’t worry. We’ll plead to Anubis together. – Hannibal whispered, pushing Will’s hair out of his pretty face.

\- Don’t be long. – The corners of Will’s mouth curved up with Hannibal’s promise and then he was gone. His heart stopped beating, the life in his eyes disappeared and the blood stopped pouring out of him. Hannibal drew the sword out of Will’s chest and looked up with anger in his eyes. 

\- I curse all of you. – He said. – I’m supposed to be Horus reincarnated but Set is the god that I choose. May chaos and destruction pour all over you for a thousand lives to come and a thousand more. We will come back even if you don’t go over with our proper funerals. May Anubis condemn all of you to non existence or if he grants you with another life that he may grant me the same so I can slay all of you over and over again. I plea that me and Will can find ourselves over and over again, with Set and Anubis blessing. – He aimed the blade into his heart and gave one last to Will’s already deceased form. – I’m coming, my love. And I will always find you. – 

With those last words and Will in his mind he drew the blade into his own heart and succumbed into Anubis arms. His last vision was of Will’s and his blood mixing together and he knew they would see each other again at last.


	2. Ancient Greece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally inspired by my phylosophy classes at college or Percy Jackson. I regret nothing.

The second time they met it was in Ancient Greece, some good thousands and hundreds of years later. Will was a Diogenes disciple, bare from all property and belongings, living on the street like his mentor, like a stray dog. He wandered the streets with a lamp muttering that he was “looking for a man” like Diogenes usually did in Sinope. Everybody on the city was used to it by now and most of them were done with it. Philosophy was important for all of them but they were tired of Will, so they mostly ignored him. Made him the outcast of the city. It was then that Hannibal entered the citadel, making Will finally find the man he was looking for. 

Hannibal was a Socrates disciple. He based his philosophies in logic and epistemology. He was from Athens and he decided to move to that small city to teach his beliefs to younger minds. He started tutoring a few wealthy boys and unmarried girls and he went to brothels to teach free of charge the women that worked and lived there.  
One day he was leaving the brothel in the middle of the night after a lesson and saw all the alleys empty but for one wandering light. Being curious, Hannibal started to follow the light, without knowing the reason why. He just felt like he was drawn to that, like his life depended on it. The fog was so thick he could almost cut it, so a few meters in the distance he only saw a shadow carrying the lamp. 

\- I’m looking for a man. – The shadow said in a powerful voice. 

\- Who is the man that you are looking for? – Hannibal asked, following his personal philosophy in the art of questioning. 

\- I’m looking for an honest man. – The shadow said. 

\- Then you found one. – Hannibal answered. 

\- A man whom affirms he’s honest isn’t, in the most of times. – The lamp and the shadow were coming closer in the fog, following Hannibal’s voice. 

\- And why is that?

\- It’s in men’s nature to lie. – Hannibal could finally look at the man now, the lamp glowing on his face. The Socrates disciple was alarmed internally without knowing why. He was sure he had never seen that man in his life and yet, his heart skipped a beat and he gasped. The man in front of him wore dirty rags that couldn’t pass for a Greek tunic. His hair and beard were a mess, sticking to all sides; the man could also eat a little more. He was pure bone, muscle and skin, without a layer of fat in his body. 

Will felt an uncomfortable tug on his heart at the sight of the taller and fuller man in front of him. The man had high cheekbones, sinfully lips, light colored hair that was starting to turn a little grey and Will was sure he had seen that face before but couldn’t pin point where. The man was wearing a much better looking tunic than his and had his hair slicked back with some oil. The man was also barefoot like him, so he couldn’t be that bad. 

\- That is true. – Hannibal said. – I’m Hannibal. 

\- Will. – Will assented. 

\- So you follow Diogenes sinism, huh? 

\- Yes. – Will shrugged. – You are barefoot like me, so maybe Socrates? – He guessed. 

\- You’re right. – Hannibal smirked. 

\- It could be worse. – Will said, making Hannibal laugh. 

\- Yeah, it could. You could be a sophist. 

Will made a disgusted face and Hannibal laughed again. 

\- Let me take you home and give you something to eat or draw you a bath. – Hannibal offered. – Even dogs can eat and be clean, dear Will. 

The endearment tugged at both of their hearts. Will accepted the offer and they started to walk to Hannibal’s house that was near. 

\- So what were you doing here at this hour? – Will asked to cut the silence. 

\- I was teaching the women at the brothel about the importance of epistemology. 

\- Great. – Will only muttered. 

\- But…? – Hannibal pushed. 

\- You know that I believe more in acts than the theory of things right? – He asked rhetorically but Hannibal assented anyways. – I just don’t feel like learning those things will change much without some action. 

\- I understand. But theory is also important, Will. To learn something, actions are not enough. 

\- I agree to disagree. – Will smirked. 

Hannibal only shook his head and let Will enter his house. It was modest but better than where Will lived. (that being a barrel) 

\- I have a bowl with water there. You can clean yourself. I’ll prepare us something. – He pointed to a door. Will put his lamp in  
Hannibal’s kitchen table and disappeared through the door. Hannibal prepared a bowl of cereal for the both of them and grabbed some fruit. Soon Will was back, looking much cleaner and less disheveled. They sat and started to eat in silence, after Will’s whispered thank you. 

After Hannibal cleaned his bowl of food, he decided to ask Will some questions. 

\- Do you believe in the gods, Will?

\- Not really. Maybe Apollo. 

\- God of the sun. – Hannibal scratched the back of his head. Another familiar thing that he couldn’t pin point. – He’s a nice one, I guess. 

\- Who is your patron? – Will asked. – Athena perhaps? 

\- Maybe, I do feel sympathy for her. – He shrugged. – But more with Hades. 

\- God of the Underworld. – Will also had a tug on his mind at this discovery but it just made him confused. - A bit morbid if you ask me

\- A little. – Hannibal chuckled. – I just feel he’s a bit misunderstood. 

Will coughed a little bit into his hand and ate the last bite of his fig. 

\- I guess you’re right. – He shrugged. – I think I’ve found my man, Hannibal. – He scratched his beard. - The honest man I was looking for. 

\- Is that so? – Hannibal smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

\- Yes. – Will smiled a little. Then he leaned in his chair and ran a nervous hand through his dark locks. – Gods, it feels like I know you somehow. 

\- I have the same feeling. – Hannibal bit his lip. – Maybe we were friends in Elysium Fields? 

\- In another life? – Will shook his head. – I’m not sure I believe that. 

\- I’m not sure I believe it myself. – Hannibal shrugged. – But this feeling it’s uncanny. 

Will thanked Hannibal and went away a few hours after that. They’ve became friends, even if sometimes their philosophic views didn’t match. It was a few months until they finally became lovers. Even if in Greek society it was perfectly normal to have a lover of the same gender and it was even encouraged, they were wary about it. Something stirred in them every time they touched and it scared them a little. It wasn’t until they were deep into a philosophical discussion that Will rolled his eyes and pounced on Hannibal, kissing him fiercely. They were soon enough clawing at each other, walking without seeing to Hannibal’s bedroom when they’ve finally became one again. The feeling of being inside Will was unbearable to Hannibal, like he had done that before, but couldn’t remember. Will felt the same way, so they unconsciously decided to slow down a little and enjoy themselves. Enjoy the profound bond that they had. When they came together it was with each other’s names in their lips. Hannibal and Will laid together for half the afternoon, unable to leave each other’s arms. 

They were the happiest couple for six months. Even the people of the citadel were happy because Will finally stopped being insufferable. Then Will fell ill of an unknown disease. Hannibal spent all his money trying to find someone to cure him, but nothing helped. He couldn’t bear the thought of his love being so sick. Will had lost all of the weight that he had gained in the time he met Hannibal, he was pale and clammy, coughing all the time, with fevers that never subsided and stomach aches that never let him eat. Hannibal never left his side, even with the pleas of his neighbors or even Will that was afraid he could catch what he had. 

Today Will was worse. He woke up bleeding through his mouth and ears and he knew his time to meet Hades was coming. He didn’t want to leave Hannibal alone in this world but he knew the man believed in reincarnation for those who were worthy so Will should believe too. It was the only way he could die in peace. It was still dark outside when he woke up heaving and spluttering blood. Will cleaned himself and dragged his weak body out of bed. Hannibal was sitting uncomfortably in a chair near the bed but he didn’t woke up. He was exhausted, having stayed up all night for the last two weeks watching over Will. The former Diogenes disciple got out of the house and breathed the clear night air, having a coughing fit where he lost more blood. The city was silent and eerie, much like the way it was the night he met Hannibal. He dragged himself slowly through the city until he found the nearest temple. It was a temple for Demeter and although she wasn’t Will’s favorite that would do the trick. He entered the temple while eyeing sideways the cliff that was near it. It was a nice way to die if he would be courageous enough to jump through it, but he knew he wasn’t. At least in this life. 

He dropped his sore body into the nearest bench in the empty temple and closed his eyes. 

\- Hi Demeter. – He whispered weakly. – I am sorry I don’t have an offering for you, but I am dying so really, I think that’s enough.  
– His laugh turned into a horrendous coughing fit. – Anyways, your temple was the nearest so I hope I’m not bothering you. I just wanted to make sure that someone would be looking after Hannibal when I’m gone, and might as well be you. That man does love his cereal. – He gave a little weak giggle. His breathing was heavy and his words were slurred but he knew that if the goddess was real she could understand him. – Say Aphrodite I said thank you. I never knew I could find someone to love me like Hannibal does. And I plead to you that… I know you hate your son in law but please ask Hades if me and Hannibal can stay together. Even if it’s in Tartarus, I don’t care as long as I’m with him. Thank you. – He sighed and fell asleep from the exertion.  
The sun was rising when Hannibal woke up and instantly felt that something was wrong. One look at Will’s bed and he was running through the house yelling his name. He didn’t found him. Hannibal made the whole town look for Will, but ultimately was Abigail, one of his students, who found him asleep in Demeter’s temple. He kneeled next to his lover and woke him up with a kiss on his forehead. Will opened his glassy blue eyes and gave a faltering smile in Hannibal’s direction. 

\- What are you doing here, darling Will? – Hannibal asked with tears in his eyes, knowing that Will didn’t had long. 

\- I came to pray. – He croaked out. 

\- But you don’t believe in the gods. – Hannibal let a tear roll down his face but he quickly wiped it out. 

\- But you do. – He smiled weakly. – I came to for you. 

\- Oh Will… - Hannibal hugged his lover, burying his face into the younger man’s neck. 

\- Take me outside. I want to see the sun one last time. – He pleaded. Hannibal carried him near the cliff and placed himself against a rock putting Will’s head in his lap where he could see the sun. Abigail was still there, with tears running down her beautiful eyes and sobbing into her hand. – Perfect. – Will smiled. The sun was glowing behind Hannibal’s head so it looked like his lover had a halo surrounding him. – There’s no were else I would rather be. – He lifted his hand to put on Hannibal’s face. Hannibal helped him, covering Will’s cold hand with his warm one. They stayed that way until the life was drained out off Will’s eyes. He died with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I thought Ancient Greece would be the filthiest, because of you know, how common it was a relationship between two men back then but apperently not! I guess Middle Age is gonna be dirtier.


	3. Ancient Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, Middle Age might take some more time from me ok? But I'll try to post as soon as possible. I already started it.

Ancient Rome was a different affair. Hannibal and Will knew each other’s fames before they even knew each other personally. Both of them were renowned gladiators, having killed in total more than 400 men since they had become slaves for Mason Verger. Their owner was crueler than both of them together and both hated the man with the same passion. Rome was in a brink of another civil war and that called the most spectacular fight that the people ever saw. The panis et circencis politic was the best diversion to avert the public’s riot. So that was why Mason Verger called both Hannibal and Will to his office on a hot summer day. 

Both men glanced at each other curiously. They both knew they were too old to be inexperienced gladiators, which meant both had great chances to die. They entered the door to face Mason Verger’s horribly deformed face. The rumor was that he tried to fight against a lion one day and lost. Some said only his face was damaged, other swore that he was a eunuch. 

\- Ah, the Stag and the Ripper together, what a sight! – Mason Verger clapped his hands and the man looked and judged each other, finally knowing who the other was. Both were equally impressed and a tad afraid. – So, boys I have some good and bad news. Which one do you prefer? 

\- Just fucking say it. – Will’s rough voice echoed on the room. 

\- Don’t be rude, Will. – Verger made a tsk sound with his mouth. – Hannibal, any preference? 

\- I would rather know than choose. – Hannibal’s voice rasped out. 

\- You two are no fun. – Verger rolled his eyes. – Estates orders are for you two to fight at the Coliseum tomorrow at noon. Whoever survives will be retired and live through the govern money until the day they die. There, good and bad news in two sentences. 

\- Why are we fighting each other? – Will wanted to know. He wasn’t willing to die for this scheme. – There’s tons of other gladiators less famous. 

\- It’s got to be you two. – Mason said sitting at his table. – If I pair any of you with another gladiator, people will already know the result and it won’t be effective, but the two of you? Oh boys, the whole estate will stop to watch you fight. So there will be no war. 

\- How much are you gaining from this, Mason? – Hannibal said with controlled anger in his voice. 

\- Enough to not care if I lose both of you. – He smiled brightly. – Don’t forget that I own you two so there’s no escaping this. You either die as a hero or live like a coward. You’re dismissed. – He waved them off like they were dogs trying to eat his leftover meat.   
Hannibal and Will left the room fuming. As soon as the door was closed Will, in a fit of rage kicked a stack of hay that was in his way. 

\- I can’t believe they’re doing this. – He yelled, getting red in the face. 

\- We’re just a piece in their game, Will. – Hannibal said calmly. 

\- How can you be so calm? – The younger asked. 

\- Oh, I’m fuming. – Hannibal’s eyes sparkled in rage. – But being angry it’s not going to solve it. 

\- Let’s drink together. – Will walked out expecting Hannibal to follow him. The older man did just that. 

That was how they found themselves in a tavern drowning their sorrows in beer (Will) and red wine (Hannibal). 

\- So why the Stag? – Hannibal asked. 

\- I’m a retiarius. The nickname came because I always manage impale my opponents with my trident instead of using my knife to finish them off. 

\- Impressive. – Hannibal said, sipping on his wine. – But you can retreat. – He said in jest.

\- I’m also the most unprotected by armor. – Will raised his beer and winked at his opponent. The men smiled. – What about you? I feel like the Ripper is self explanatory. 

\- It is. – Hannibal smiled wolfishly. – I’m a dimachaerus. When you’re wearing two swords at the same time it gets difficult not to eviscerate your opponent. 

\- I bet. – Will said with a smirk. – Your kind is rare. I’ll be really glad to kill one. 

 

\- Oh my darling Will, just try. – Hannibal smiled. 

\- Tell me Hannibal, which god you will be praying for, tomorrow?

\- No one, although my patron is Pluto. 

\- God of the Underworld. It suits you. – Will sipped a bit of his beer. 

\- And you Will? Who do you pray for? 

\- Mostly Mars. God of War seems to suit our line of work. – Will sighed. – Being honest I have more affinity with Phoebus. I have no idea why. 

\- Well the sun is a wonder after all. – Hannibal shrugged. They were talking for twenty minutes and both already felt like they knew each other since they were born. 

Two more beers and two more cups of wine later, with both already a little flushed on the face Will groaned dropping his face on the wood of the table. 

\- I hate Mason Verger so much. I wish I could cut off the rest of his horrible face. – He whined. 

\- I understand. I crave to do the same. – Hannibal shook his head in assent. 

\- We should make a pact. – Will raised his head to look Hannibal in the eye. 

\- What kinda of pact? – The older man drank a gulp of his drink. 

\- Whoever wins tomorrow kill Verger in name of the other. 

\- I’m ok with that. – Hannibal nodded. – We have a deal. – He lifted his hand that Will shook with all his enthusiasm. 

\- If you win and don’t do it, I’ll come back to haunt you. 

\- Don’t worry. – Hannibal laughed. 

A few hours down the haze of drunkenness they became flirty. They were past ten beers and wines now and things were starting to get fuzzy. Hannibal and Will had become suddenly very close, their thighs pressed hotly against each other and touches were being given with much more ease. Hannibal’s thumb brushing against Will’s hand, the younger hands sliding against the olders silky hair.   
After the eleventh beer Will finally had the courage to ask Hannibal to come home with him. Will’s house was maybe five meters from the tavern so they were stumbling inside in no time. As soon as they were alone they launched at each other kissing, biting and tearing apart their clothes. Hannibal turned and pushed Will’s body against the wall, pressing himself against the shorter mans back and grabbing the dark locks in his hand making Will’s head lean back giving Hannibal access to his neck. 

\- I want to fucking tear you apart. – He growled mouthing at Will’s neck, making him whine. 

\- What are you waiting for? – Will asked in a sassy way. 

Hannibal chuckled and cupped Will’s clothed erection, making the man gasp. 

\- Apparently I’m not waiting for anything. – He breathed in Will’s ear. – Do you have any oil I can use? – He asked taking off the rest of the younger man’s clothes. 

Will tried to look around in his tiny house but his eyes closed as soon as Hannibal started to stroke his cock. 

\- I don’t think so. – He moaned, dropping his head in the older man’s shoulder. 

\- That’s okay. – Hannibal bit on his ear lightly, directing the man’s body into the bed. – Let’s work with something we got. 

He watched Will lay on the bed comfortably on his belly, while he discarded his own clothes and gave his cock a few lazy strokes, watching the pale and round bottom of his lover. Hannibal kneeled and leaned in, starting to kiss Will’s back and spine, making the younger man writhe and wiggle on the bed. Mouthing at the end of his back, Hannibal panted and raised his head. 

\- I need you to do me a favor. – He breathed out, making Will turn his head and look at him. His hair was disheveled, his crystal blue eyes were unfocused and his face was flushed but he nodded. – Leave them wet. – Hannibal raised and brushed two of his fingers into Will’s bottom lip, whom promptly opened his mouth to suck on it. The older man groaned as soon as he felt Will’s tongue circle and lick on his fingers, making his cock twitch with the phantom sensation. When his fingers became wet enough, he removed his fingers from Will’s mouth and repositioned the man on all fours in front of him. Biting into one ass cheek Hannibal started to circle Will’s furred pink hole, inserting slowly one finger into it drawning out of Will the most sinful moan. – You’re making such beautiful sounds for me, amica mea. – Pumping his finger in and out of Will’s puckered hole a few times to loosen him up, Hannibal supported his other hand into Will’s lower back. – I’ll insert one more finger Will. It could burn a little, ok? – He said, giving his lover a few kisses into his scorching flesh. 

\- Ok. – Will answered with his voice a little strained in pleasure. 

Hannibal did what he said. Will felt a little burning sensation with both of Hannibal’s fingers inside of him, but it was bearable. He felt incredibly full and he couldn’t wait until the older man sheathed his cock inside of him. Will never thought he would ever be a bottom if he ever fucked a man but here he was. And he was fucking loving it.   
When Hannibal opened his fingers, making a scissoring motion he brushed against a spot inside Will that made the smaller man all but howl. 

\- Hannibal I need you inside me, please. – He cried out, grabbing at the sheet. Will was a mess. He was all red and shivering, thrusting into the bed to gain some friction into his leaking, hard cock. 

\- You’re not ready yet, Will. It will hurt. – Hannibal said calmly. 

\- I don’t care. Just get on with it. – He said wiggling his ass on Hannibal’s fingers. 

\- Someone is bossy. – Hannibal mocked but took his fingers out of Will’s ass, spitting on his hand and coating his cock in his saliva. He knew it wasn’t good enough but it was all that they had. – You’re gonna be a little sore tomorrow. 

\- I might be dead tomorrow, sore is little price for this. – He mumbled, arching his back. 

\- Can you please hold your cheeks apart for me? – Hannibal asked, getting himself between Will’s legs. – It will open you up more.   
– He pushed Will until he was settled and supported by his torso and head instead of his hands that the younger man used to grab both of his butt cheeks to hold them open apart for Hannibal. – Just like that. 

\- This may be the most humiliating position that I ever was put in my whole life. – He mumbled against the bed. – And I’m loving every second of it. 

\- I’m glad. – Hannibal’s chuckle was cut by a gasp as he slowly inserted the head of his cock inside Will’s tight heat. 

\- Oh Gods. – Will moaned as he felt himself being stretched much more than Hannibal’ fingers could do. He suddenly regretted his decision of not being more prepped but then when Hannibal was finally balls deep inside of him the burning sensation became a dull ache. The older man waited for Will to feel accustomed with his length inside of him for a whole two minutes until Will started moving up and down Hannibal’s shaft and he took that as an invitation to move. 

Hannibal started slow, still afraid of hurting Will, but the younger man was having none of it. He was slamming his body into Hannibal, working his hips to exhaustion and hitting that special spot inside of him over and over again, until Hannibal started pounding into him and Will could only moan and drag his stubbed cheek into the bed. Will heard Hannibal’s murmurs of how tight he was, how sinful he looked and how he wanted to fuck him senseless. Their sweaty bodies collided with each other in a frenzy of flesh and expletives of pleasure. A few more pounds and Hannibal was coming with a groan inside of Will’s body, marking him as his with his cum. He dropped panting above Will who whined in protest. The younger man was still hard as a rock but he didn’t had the voice to make more than pitiful whines. 

\- Sorry Will. – Hannibal panted kissing the nape of his neck. – I’ll make it up to you. – He got off the younger man’s back, sliding his cock out of Will’s hole and turning him on the bed. Then Hannibal winked and got on his knees, engulfing Will’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth at the same time that he filled Will’s hole again with two fingers, flexing them and hitting with expertise Will’s prostate. Hannibal just needed to bob his head three times until Will was coming inside his mouth in honor of Hannibal’s skilled tongue. He slid Will’s cock out of his mouth with a smirk, licking his lips and the younger gladiator grabbed Hannibal’s head to kiss him hungrily. 

\- That was amazing. – He croaked out. 

\- I know. – Hannibal winked again and Will rolled his eyes pushing the man to lie beside him on the bed where they cuddled. 

\- One of us will be dead tomorrow at this time of the day. – Hannibal murmured against the brunette’s curls. 

\- That’s a morbid post-coital conversation. – Will sighed. 

\- It’s our reality, Will. 

\- I know. – He huffed. – It doesn’t matter that you were inside me just a feel minutes ago. Tomorrow in the arena I’ll fight with all I got. Just because I bottomed for you it doesn’t mean that I’m weak like everybody in this damn society thinks. 

\- I never thought you were. – Hannibal kissed his shoulder. – I won’t lack with you tomorrow either. 

\- Good. – Will snuggled closer to his lover. – That the best gladiator wins, Hannibal. 

\- Indeed, dear Will. – He kissed the younger man’s head and they both let the slumber take them. 

The next morning William woke up with a pounding headache and a sore bottom but he didn’t care because Hannibal was still by his side. 

\- I feel like horse’s shit. – Will mumbled, leaning forward to kiss his lover’s mouth. 

\- I feel the same, but I usually frown upon profanities. – He bit Will’s bottom lip.

\- There were a lot of profanities coming out of your mouth last night. – Will smirked, looking into his lover’s maroon eyes. 

\- That’s because I was inside your tight – He kissed Will’s lips lightly. – little – His jaw. – wet – Kissed his neck and Will was already panting and starting to harden. – pink hole. – He sucked a bruise into Will’s pale neck. 

\- Fuck. – Will breathed out and Hannibal chuckled. 

\- As much as I would rather unravel you again we need to go. – He sighed and got up from the bed, stretching and giving Will a perfect vision of his naked and golden body in the light of day. He looked like a marble sculpture. Well, at least a much more well-endowed version. 

\- The doomed day is upon us. - Will clenched his fists in fury. 

\- It is. – Hannibal sighed and started to put on his clothes from the day before. He ran a hand through his hair that had become messy and watched Will trying to do the same. It didn’t work with his unruly curls. That put a delighted smile on Hannibal’ face. – I wish you all the best, Stag. 

\- Same from me, Ripper. 

With that Hannibal was off the gladiator’s home and Will was left with a pout and a hard on. 

Both of them got ready for the fight in the same way. First they trained, then they polished their armors, checked his weapons and sharpened them. By noon both were armed and dangerous. 

The sun was scorching and Will was sweating even before entering the arena that was crowded with people. Mason Verger and his sister had a privileged place near the Imperator, where they could see the fight from different angles. Will could see behind his bars the Imperator getting up and everyone being silent. 

\- Today we have an event that never happened before. – He yelled. – The Stag versus The Ripper. – The crowd cheered. – The two best gladiators fighting each other for your amusement! Here they are!   
He lifted his arms and the bars in front of Will started to lift. He checked his trident and his knife on his waist, before stepping into the arena at the same time Hannibal did the same. Will knew it would be very difficult for him to win today. Hannibal was taller, fuller and more experienced than him, but he was at least ten years older than Will so that had to count for something. The crowd cheered for both of them but none was interested in it, instead looking at a lover transformed enemy. Hannibal noticed Will’s slightly limp with a smirk on his lips. Both stared at each other’s eyes with defiance and a little bit of regret. 

They started circling each other, eyeing each other’s weapons and stances. Hannibal was the one that made the first move, charging forwards with his swords above his head. Will blocked the attack easily with his trident, firming his foot forwards and charging against Hannibal who lost balance. Without wasting any time, the Stag raised his trident to impale the Ripper, but Hannibal rolled off and Will only impaled dirt. Hannibal yet still managed to graze Will’s calf with his left sword on his way up, making the younger man wince in pain and taint Hannibal’s sword red. 

They stared at each other for a full minute until Will attacked Hannibal, not being slowed because of his injury. Hannibal was also fast, but apparently not enough because the younger’s weapon tore into Hannibal’s leather armor, leaving the Ripper with three long gashes on his torso down to his abdomen. 

\- This is getting boring! – Both men looked up at Mason Verger’s sadistic face in the audience. – Let’s make things more exciting.   
The gates were opened one more time to reveal two lions on metal leashes, they had enough chains to reach Hannibal and Will if they were to separate for a few meters. If one fell down and didn’t got up fast enough, they would surely be dead and eaten. The two gladiators had experience in combat but that was a variation they didn’t expect. The lions roared and clawed at air reminding the two men that they weren’t the predators anymore. They had become the prey. 

Will used the opportunity to attack Hannibal who fell down with Will’s blow, but managed to block the trident against his torso with his right sword, while Will stomped on his right hand making him lose grip on his other sword. Hannibal felt the beast’s breath above his head, glancing up slightly he saw the lion’s mouth trying to engulf his head, being only stopped by the thick chains that didn’t quite reached him. 

Hannibal eyed Will’s earlier leg injury and kicked on it, making the younger man groan in pain and fell down away from Hannibal, but in the claws of the other lion. The Stag had only a millisecond to react until he would be dead, ripped off by the feline’s claws so he wielded his trident and impaled the beast before it could kill him. His best weapon was lost. There was no way he could dislodge that in time for Hannibal’s next attack so he unsheathed his knife from his holster and got up. He had no plan and he was in disadvantage. Will knew he could retreat if he needed but his pride wouldn’t let him. The Stag and the Ripper faced each other for the last time and ran for each other. Hannibal with a sword and Will with a knife. 

But against all odds, as Hannibal was ready to give Will the deathly blow, The Stag dropped on the ground and all but slid between Hannibal’s legs, using his shorter height for his advantage and grabbed Hannibal’s discarded sword without being eaten by the remaining lion of the process. The Ripper recovered fast but not enough, turning and charging against Will, but as he was lifting his sword Hannibal left his weakness show. His already beaten armor didn’t stop the sword – his own sword- to pierce through his skin. Growling in pain, the older man dropped his sword and fell on his knees, clutching his bleeding stomach. Will crawled besides him, still minding the lion that was a few feet from them, and leaned against Hannibal. 

\- I’m sorry Hannibal. – He whispered, tears falling down from his eyes. – I never meant to end up like this.   
Hannibal, the bastard, smirked weakly at him. 

\- We always knew this would end up here. Keep your promise. – Making a tremendous effort, Hannibal dragged the sword out of his middle and handed it over to Will with his bloody hands. Will nodded, noticing for the first time how the crowd cheered for him, the victor, and how Mason Verger and the Imperator were praising him for killing the Ripper.

Seeing at first hand the life drain out of Hannibal’s beautiful eyes, Will only saw red. Red like Hannibal’s blood. He glanced at the bloody sword at his hands and got up, walking to the lion that he had killed. With the help from Hannibal’s sword he managed to dislodge his trident from the beast’s dead body. 

With a smirk on his mouth and a certainty in his heart he aimed and threw his trident. The target was Mason Verger’s heart. 

Will was spot on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to apologize for the fight scenes. It's hard writing something like that for me, so yeah.   
> Also you guys probably noticed by now the Gods are the same in every chapter only changing its names, that was my way of showing that even if they're different through each life some things never change, like their love for each other.


	4. Middle Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but this was the bigger chapter so far and I have writer's block at least 10 times while writing it. I hope you enjoy anyways.

King Hannibal never wanted to marry his daughter. He knew he had to but he wasn’t happy about it. 

It felt like it was yesterday his wife was bringing into the world his only joy, his Abigail. He watched her grow, say her first words, walk and turn into a beautiful, elegant and smart young woman. As he saw her grow he started to dread the day she would first bleed. That meant she would become a grown woman and could marry a man. When she turned twelve and her menarche didn’t came he sighed in relieve, grasping at the hope that maybe his little daughter wouldn’t bleed at all and he could keep her all to himself in the safety of his arms. His hope didn’t last long because at fourteen years old, a little older than most girls, his daughter finally bled. 

The hunt for husbands began and his daughter had many suitors, being the princess of Lithuania and all that. Hannibal always vetoed all of them, even before his daughter or wife could have a say in it. 

\- WHY ALL THIS MEN ARE OVER FORTY YEARS OLD? MY DAUGHTER IS FOURTEEN! – He yelled in fury on a board meeting one day. 

\- Your majesty with all due respect, your daughter is already old enough and we don’t see anything wrong with it. Having an older husband is very common. – Mason Verger, an archduke, said. 

\- Well Mason, with all due respect, your opinion doesn’t have any effect on me so for all means do shut up. – He said calmly, staring into the archdukes eyes. For some reason Hannibal hated the man with all his might from the first moment he laid eyes on him and with the passing of the years he hated the rude man more and more. Hannibal sat down on his chair and ran a hand through his graying hair. 

\- Just find a good suitor for my daughter. – He said. – Someone young enough. 

He watched all his prestigious nobles exit the room and the king could finally exhale and sigh again. All those men didn’t deserve his daughter and he knew nobody would be good enough for her. Abigail was too precious for this world and it wasn’t until Hannibal became a father that he discovered he could have feelings for another human being. Cradling that little bundle of cuteness in his arms for the first time changed him in a way he didn’t expect. He despised everyone else but his daughter. 

It was on a Tuesday morning a few months later that he found the perfect men or better, his wife found him. She entered his office in a euphoric haze and he only looked at her with a raised brow. 

\- I’ve found the perfect men for our daughter. – Alana said smiling. 

Hannibal pursed his lips but didn’t said anything. His wife rolled her eyes. 

\- Don’t look so sour. He’s amazing and he’s young enough. – She sat across from him on the table, moving parchments and letter aside to place some papers on the desk. – This is his letters to us and Abigail. He’s the prince of Poland, and you know that’s the best alliance we could make. Merging our two countries would be a big deal, Hannibal. 

\- How old is he? – He asked, crossing his arms. 

\- Twenty five. – He opened his mouth but she interrupted him. – Don’t tell me he’s too old. You know he’s the youngest that we could find. And besides he is handsome. 

\- Did he send paintings? – He asked with a frown on his face. All the other suitors sent pictures that made him want to puke at the sight of the decaying old faces. 

\- No, he’s here. – She smiled. – In the flesh. 

\- Very presumptuous of him. – Hannibal was sulking on the inside. He didn’t like this guy already. He was too bold, too arrogant to show up here uninvited. 

\- On his last letter he expressed that he wanted to meet us and Abigail before sealing the deal. I invited him and he got here today. 

\- How long have you two been talking with him behind my back? – He got up in a surge of fury, pounding his fist on the table. 

\- Six months. – She said in a matter of fact tone. – Hannibal, you’re way over protective. When Will approached us I deliberately hid this from you because I knew you would hate him despite of him being the best suitor for our daughter. I love her too but we have to think about our country first and Poland is a safe bet. 

\- Abigail likes him? – He sighed and sat down again, grabbing one of Will’s letters. – And what kind of name is Will? Doesn’t sound like a prince to me. 

\- His name is William Graham, Hannibal. Will is only a nickname. – She rolled her eyes. – And Abigail likes him very much. He’s very intelligent and cunning. She didn’t meet him face to face yet. She asked me to tell you first. – Alana got up from the chair. – Read his letters and you’ll see for yourself. 

With that she wandered off his office leaving him alone with William Graham’s letters. 

Hannibal read all of it in less than an hour. He stated the man was cunning, very smart, respectful and resourceful and with a sigh, he finally understood why his daughter liked the prince. He was the better suitor by far for Abigail, but that didn’t mean Hannibal had to be glad about it. He was currently face palming himself on his chair, thinking about skipping breakfast to go directly to day drinking when someone knocked on his door. With a groan he straightened himself and said that the person could enter. What he saw made him almost gasp. The young man had luscious dark curls, swept backwards to show his beautiful face. He had crystalline blue eyes framed by long eyelashes that caressed his face every time he blinked and plump rosy lips. The gorgeous man was tall but not taller than Hannibal and was dressed in fine clothes clearly meant for a noble. His shirt was blue and made his eyes pop more and the rest was all black. His jaw line was strong and with a hint of a scruff, unusual for the fashion that dictated clean shaven faces were better. He wasn’t only handsome but beautiful. And finally hit Hannibal that the man was his daughter suitor and that he was lusting over Will. 

\- Your majesty. – Will half bowed to Hannibal and looked at him with a smirk, like he knew what the older man was thinking. 

Will eyed the king up and down, licking slightly his bottom lip as soon as he entered the room. His suitor’s father was absolutely ravishing. He was tan, unusual for a king, with dirty-blond graying hair, maroon eyes and sharp cheekbones. He was taller than Will and he exhaled confidence and power. It was a shame his body was covered in so many clothes. 

\- Your must be Prince William Graham, my daughter’s suitor. – Hannibal motioned for the man to sit in front of him. 

\- I am. – Will smiled. – It is an honor to finally meet you, sir. 

Hannibal felt a rush of desire course through his body at the title coming out of Will’s lips but his face remained stoic. 

\- Why do you think you’re good enough for my daughter? – Hannibal asked. 

Will looked a little taken aback by the question for a minute. 

\- I’m not. – He answered. Hannibal looked at his beautiful face for signs of lying but he wasn’t. – Abigail is too good for me, your grace. She’s also too young. But I know that I could make a good enough husband for her and besides… - He smirked and Hannibal felt his cock twitch in his trousers. – At least I’m not a forty year old guy trying to marry a fourteen year old. – He made a disgusted face and Hannibal was surprised by a chuckle coming out of his lips at Will’s face. The young man smiled brightly. 

\- So… my daughter likes you? 

Will shrugged. 

\- She likes me enough. For some reason she spent a lot more of the time talking about you than her. – Will quirked a brow, clearly confused by the behavior of the teenager. 

\- That’s odd. – Hannibal frowned slightly. 

\- That’s why I had to meet you first. – Will leaned back against his chair and crossed his long legs. – She painted an appraising image of you. I needed to see if she was right. 

\- Was she? – Hannibal asked licking his bottom lip unconsciously. 

\- Nothing she could have told me would have prepared me, my lord. – Will bit his bottom lip in response. – I’m afraid this meeting will be forever burned in my eyelids. 

\- Oh boy, there’s much more that I could do to you to burn into your memory. 

\- Is that so? – Will leaned forwards. His face was a little flushed and his plump lips called for Hannibal’s. 

\- Yes. – Hannibal answered, unconsciously leaning his body against the heat of Will’s. 

\- I’m intrigued. – William smirked. – What would you do to me, your majesty? 

Hannibal licked his lips. Filthy images running through his head of Will and him in every position possible in this office. Hannibal’s cock felt like it was going to explode inside his trousers at any time if he didn’t bury it in Will’s heat. The mighty king was losing his mind over the tempting young prince and he didn’t even care. 

\- I would bend… - Before Hannibal could finish his filthy sentence someone opened the door to his office and entered making both men jump a little in their seats and try to look composed. It was Alana. 

\- Will, there you are! – She said in a light cheery tone and both men rolled their eyes. – I’ve been looking everywhere for you. 

\- Is that so? – The man smiled and refrained from twitching in his seat to try to make his erection go away. 

\- Yes. Have you two been talking long? – She turned her blue gaze from Will to Hannibal. 

\- Not long enough. – He answered. - Why were you looking for him?

\- Abigail is ready to meet him at the garden. – She smiled brightly. – Are you coming with us? 

\- Yes. 

The walk to the garden was filled with Alana’s laughter. Will was a natural charmer and she was totally smitten with him. The Queen was happy with her choice of suitor for her daughter. Will felt Hannibal’s eyes on his back and bottom the whole time so he remained with a smirk on his face until they encountered the light of day in the beautiful garden surrounded by white roses. In the middle of it was Abigail looking very pleased with herself, wearing a light pink dress. Her auburn hair was braided showing her pretty face and Hannibal felt his heart swell with the sight of her. He still couldn’t believe she had grown so much and now was betrothed to a man that he desired with the very fiber of his being. Hannibal should have felt embarrassed and ashamed to desire his daughter’s fiancé but he wasn’t a person to dwell on such feelings. 

\- Abigail! – Alana called and Abigail turned around, smiling immediately as she saw Will. Hannibal watched the interaction of the two with concern. Will’s smile to his daughter wasn’t carried with desire or romantic love. It was the same kind of smile that Hannibal gave her. Something akin to a paternal love. Surely wasn’t the same smile that Will directed to him. – Will is here. 

Abigail walked slowly to Will beaming up at him, who bowed slightly while she curtsied.   
\- It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh, Abigail. – He smiled. She giggled and blushed.

\- It’s nice to meet you too, Will. – She looked up at her father. – Did dad give you a hard time? 

Will glanced at Hannibal while he muttered. 

\- Not yet. 

Abigail laughed. 

\- That’s hard to believe. – She said. 

Hannibal frowned at his daughter. 

\- Please don’t slander me in front of strangers. – He said with a serious tone but his eyes were smiling at her. 

\- Will is practically family now, dad. – She smiled. – You’ll be seeing a lot of him in the future, trust me. – She winked. – Walk with me, Will.   
Will shook his head in awe at the girl and offered her his arm so they could walk through the garden. Alana followed them like a hound, Hannibal preferred to sit down and sulk in the sun. 

A few minutes (or hours, Hannibal wasn’t sure) later when they had already walked the whole garden, Abigail sat down next to him to observe Will and Alana talking. The man made her laugh and he could probably charm her to death. 

\- Mother is more smitten with him than I am. – Abigail observed. 

\- Your mother is smitten by everyone, Abbie. – Her father said, looking at his daughter. 

\- He is pretty though, isn’t he, father? – She asked Hannibal with a gleam in her eyes. 

\- What are you up to? – He asked. Abigail was acting strangely with Will, not in an “I’m supposed to marry you” kind of way. 

\- Nothing father, why do you ask? – She looked at him with those big blue eyes. 

\- Well, firstly you never call me “father” unless you’re lying to me. – He raised an eyebrow. 

Abigail bit her lip and sighed. 

\- Fine. I might be holding something back from you, dad. 

\- And what is that?

\- Will isn’t for me. He’s for you. – Hannibal widened his eyes in surprise. – You see, we have an agreement. Mother doesn’t know and I know you’re not happy with her. – She pouted. – So when I found Will I thought of you. Remember when I said I was okay with marrying? – Hannibal nodded. – I’m not. I like being free, dad. It isn’t something that women are allowed, though, so I’ve found a way to manipulate marriage for me. You know how intuitive I am, so when I found Will I knew he was different even from his letters. I let him know I had a very handsome, willing and lonely father… - She nudged his arm. Hannibal was still in a state of chock. – I know that if I ever marry him he’ll never touch me if I don’t want him to. He’ll let me be free. Of course if that happen some King that I know will have to write a decree abolishing assisted nuptials for us. – Abigail beamed at her father and grabbed his tanned and big hand in hers. – I want you to be happy, dad. And you’re not happy right now. I am giving you full consent to ravish my fiancé. – She winked. 

Hannibal needed a full minute to understand all that his daughter said to him. 

\- So what you’re saying to me is that you made up an elaborate scheme of pacts, lying, assuming and deceiving just so you could have a fake marriage and I could be happy?

\- Mostly yes. – She winced, expecting Hannibal to yell at her. 

Hannibal didn’t. Instead he smiled at his daughter brightly. It might have been the most open smile he ever gave her. 

\- That’s why you’re my daughter. – She laughed when he hugged her. – But wait… - He grabbed her upper arms and whispered. – How did you even knew I fancied men? 

\- Please dad. You’re not as subtle as you think you are. – She looked him in the eyes. - I saw you eyeing the stable boy on innumerous occasions. – She rolled her eyes. – I found your taste in men disgusting so I caught you a pretty prince instead. 

\- I created a monster. – He said with amusement in his voice. 

\- A smart monster. – She smiled. – So you’ll write the decree? 

\- The decree is already written. There was no way I was going to let you be watched by innumerous people anyways, Abigail. 

\- Oh dad. – She hugged him again. – You’re so over protective. 

\- There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I would kill thousands for you. 

\- I’m glad the feeling is mutual. – She chuckled. 

The date of the marriage was set and so was Hannibal’s acceptance of the pact. Will and him met in empty corridors and rooms but it never went forward than some hard kissing. The young prince was starting to become frustrated and he voiced him thoughts to Hannibal one day. The both of them met in the stables in the middle of the night for the third time that week but all they did was kiss. Hannibal had his head buried in the younger’s neck and Will was trying unsuccessfully to not moan as he felt the king’s teeth on his pale and sensitive skin. 

\- How come you never tried to take this to the next level? – He asked, mid gasp in a particularly sharp bite. 

Hannibal raised his head to look the young man in the eye and contemplate his question. 

\- It’s not like you don’t desire me. – Will smirked and brushed his hand against the bulge that formed in Hannibal’s pants. The older man’s gaze unfocused for a minute while he bit his bottom lips to contain the groan that wanted to get out. – So what is it Hannibal? 

The king sighed. 

\- I’m deliberately waiting. – He answered. Will frowned and Hannibal got the urge to kiss the frown away from his beautiful face. 

\- Why? That doesn’t make any sense Hannibal! – Will crossed his arms. – I’m here now. All pliant and willing. 

\- I know. – Hannibal leaned and kissed those pliant and willing rosy lips. – But I need to find a place first. It’s being taken care of. It will be ready by your nuptials. 

\- That’s one week from now! – Will said in a whine and Hannibal chuckled. – I can’t wait that long. 

\- You waited a few months already, Will. – He smiled. – Wait a little longer. I’ll ravish you. – He bit the younger’s man bottom lip. 

\- Promises, promises, Hannibal. – The prince made a tsk sound. 

\- You should know by now that I always keep my promises. – He growled against Will’s Adam apple, nipping on the flesh. 

\- You better. – Will’s voice hitched. 

\- Or what? – Hannibal’s eyes looked feral in the moonlight. 

\- Or I might take my fine body to someone who will appreciate it. 

Will was surprised by the speed that Hannibal turned him and pushed him against the wall. The king grabbed his dark curls forcefully, straining his head backwards and pressing Will’s bottom onto his crotch. 

\- Don’t play games with me, boy. – The king almost spat the word “boy”, grounding his hips further into Will’s body. – You’ll regret it. 

Will only whined. 

\- I’m sorry, my lord. – Will triggered something inside Hannibal that he didn’t expect. Soon enough Hannibal was grabbing his neck from behind and pushing his trousers and undergarments a little down, exposing the prince’s bottom but not his cock to the chilly air of Lithuania. 

\- Listen to me very carefully, Will. – He said in a dark voice as he kicked Will’s legs apart and started to undo his own pants. – I’m not going to fuck you today. – Will groaned in frustration. – But I’ll make you cum. You’re gonna cream your trousers without me even touching your cock, is that clear? – He squeezed Will’s throat a little until he gasped out a shaky “yes”. - Good boy. – He grabbed a handful of Will’s ass. –Do you know how many time I sinned thinking about this flesh? – Hannibal slapped the younger’s man bottom hard. – Too many times. – He released Will’s throat and kneeled on the ground. – Stay still. – He ordered. 

Will had no idea what Hannibal was going to do, but his whole body was trembling with desire. He was biting his lip hard when he felt it. Hannibal’s tongue lapping at the most private and intimate part of his body. Will let out a moan that he didn’t even knew he was holding. 

\- Oh God, Hannibal. – He groaned as he felt Hannibal’s tongue breach his hole. Will was giddy was nervousness and desire. – That’s wrong in so many levels. 

Hannibal chuckled. 

\- If we’re sinning let’s at least sin in the right way. – His hot breath made Will shudder. 

\- You’re filthy. – Will whimpered as Hannibal’s tongue returned to lavish him with attention. 

Hannibal only hummed, the vibrations going straight to Will’s hard and leaking cock. 

\- Hannibal I won’t last long. – Will cried out as he felt the king’s tongue rolling inside of him. Hannibal just needed to penetrate Will five more time with his tongue for the young man to come untouched, creaming his pants. The older man got up and supported Will’s body, while fitting his cock in the crease of Will’s ass and thrusting. Hannibal’s cock slid against Will ass with ease with the help of Hannibal’s saliva. 

\- You should be very proud of yourself. – Hannibal grunted in Will’s ear. – I’m a king. I don’t kneel for anyone. 

Will chuckled weakly. 

\- I’m a prince, Hannibal. Lots of people kneel for me. – He sassed but gasped as Hannibal gave a particularly hard thrust. 

\- Well I’m sorry, your majesty. – Hannibal said sarcastically and Will groaned. - You’re a prince covered in cum. And soon you’ll have even more cum staining your skin. 

\- Don’t state the obvious, please. – He grunted and Hannibal slapped him. – Are you going to cum for me, Hannibal? Are you going to stain me with your cum?

That was it for the King. Hannibal came with a gasp and Will’s name on his tongue. He came all over the prince’s ass and back, staining him white with cum like he promised.   
Both stayed that way, panting and riding out their orgasms until their heard a rooster sing. It was almost dawn and they needed to go. Will took off his ruined shirt and tried to clean himself with the help of his lover. They both put back their pants and straightened themselves as best as possible. 

\- I hate that I can’t stay with you the whole night. – Will sighed. 

\- I know. – Hannibal caressed his lover’s face. – But my wife cannot know about us. – He kissed Will’s plump lips. – Just one more week and we’ll be fully entwined ok? Be patient. 

\- After today it will be harder to be patient. – He said making Hannibal chuckle. – But It’ll be worth it, I know. I trust you, Hannibal. 

\- Great. – Hannibal smiled. – One more week. 

After their little stable rendezvous they both realized that a week couldn’t pass fast enough. That week they couldn’t find time to meet each other because the wedding would be taking place and there was a lot to do. Will and Abigail had to run after Alana all the time to check last minute problems in the ceremony. The bride and groom only glanced at each other with a knowing look and tired faces. Hannibal was caught up being a king since his queen was apparently very busy. Hannibal was also busy with the last adjustments of his secret project for Will. That week looked like a thousand years for the both of them. 

Finally the day of the wedding came. Will was almost jumping out of his skin by now and Hannibal was practically drowning in need. Abigail was the only face of calmness and confidence the whole time, always with a knowing smirk on her lips. 

Will entered Abigail’s bedroom because he needed to talk to her urgently. He wasn’t surprised to be blinded by her beauty when he saw her. Abigail was wearing a blue dress, as was the costume at the age, that enhanced out her beautiful eyes. Her auburn hair was up in a beautiful braided bun that looked powerful with her crown of diamonds. She was also wearing diamonds as jewelry but none of them was as beautiful as her. 

\- You look beautiful, Abbie. – He smiled fondly at the girl that was soon to be his wife. 

Abigail giggled and curtsied at him. 

\- Thank you Will. You look handsome. – Will was dressed all in silk. White silk. Apart from his boots and his crown of emeralds. 

\- I guess I look ok. – He shrugged as he looked down at himself. 

Abigail rolled her eyes at his lack of confidence. She couldn’t understand her fiancé. He acted all charming and witty besides her father but for everyone else he was a little frightened deer. 

\- What are you doing here anyways? Having second thoughts? – She glared at him and crossed her arms. 

\- Not really. – He sighed and sat down on a chair near the window. – Are we doing the right thing? I mean, do you think this can really work?

Abigail’s face softened and she sat down next to him, grabbing his hand on hers. 

\- We’ll make it work. – She smiled. 

\- I have faith in this relationship. – He focused his blue eyes on hers for a moment. – But if Hannibal and I… 

\- Nobody will know. – She interrupted him. – Will, I know my father better than anyone and I never saw him as happy as he is when he is next to you. This between you two will work. – She smiled and pointed at the two of them. – And this between us will work too. I’ll have my freedom and you’ll have love and happiness. Everybody wins. 

Will smiled and kissed her forehead. 

\- I can’t believe you’re wiser than me. – He joked and she pushed him in jest. 

\- Education in Poland isn’t a priority I see. – She joked and he feigned offense. 

\- Excuse me, young lady. – He made a serious face but his eyes were betraying his humor. – I am to be your husband and you will submit to me! Poland will be also your country in a few hours! 

\- Oh I’m sorry my king. – She said in a condescending voice, battling her eyelashes at him. – I didn’t mean to offend. Please forgive me, let me make up to you by fulfilling your every need in the bedroom while I forget my own. – They looked at each other and then both made a disgusted face, laughing out loud later at their banter. 

\- Talking of us in a sexual manner sounds wrong. – He said, cleaning the happy tears out of his eyes. 

\- I know. – Abigail was doing the same. – It felt totally wrong as I was saying it but I couldn’t help myself. 

\- We’re gonna be fine. – He stated with a smile on his face. 

\- See, I told you.

They hug and part ways, only to start a life together later in front of God, the subjects, her mom and the love of Will’s life. 

The wedding party was a nuisance for Will. He was a prince so he needed to know how to talk and interact with people but that didn’t meant he liked doing it. Seeing and talking to so many obnoxious people was ruining his mood and it didn’t helped that Hannibal was looking incredibly delicious. The King was wearing a red silk shirt matching his crown encrusted with rubies that sat atop of his glorious hair. Will thought he was having a vision of God as soon as he spotted Hannibal in the crowd as he entered the church. Graham was unwilling to take his eyes of him ever since. They spent the whole banquet eyeing each other over the food, while they made small talk with the noble guests. 

\- Stop it. – Abigail whispered in Will’s ear in mid-party. 

\- What? – The prince looked at his bride and she rolled her eyes. 

\- You’ve been eyeing my dad since you saw him in the church. It’s obvious. – She smiled at a passerby and grabbed Will’s hand. – Dance with me. 

Abigail pulled him into the dance floor and a valsa started to play. He managed to look proper enamored with her for the rest of the party, only slightly glancing at Hannibal from time to time. 

The awkwardness for Will settled when they got to their bedroom and Abigail changed clothes. She walked into the room wearing a white negligee and looking extremely bored. Will didn’t knew what to do so he just stayed in a corner, fidgeting with his own clothing. 

\- Dear God, Will. – She laughed at his expense. – Don’t look so desolated. – The teenager walked to him and kissed his blushing cheek. – You won’t spend the night anyways. – She winked and knocked on the wall opposite them. Will watched in awe as the wall literally opened up in a secret passage. – Go but come back in the morning. Appearances must stay. 

Will only nodded still dazzled and walked into the secret passage, watching Abigail close the door. There was a lot of stairs going down so he went that way. The corridor was lit by several torches but he couldn’t see the end of the stairs just yet. 

After a few minutes he reached the bottom and saw a beautiful bedroom with a huge bed with silk sheets. But Will didn’t spent that much attention to the décor of the room because Hannibal was there in the middle of it with a smile on his face and two glasses of wine. The king had shed of his crown and his shirt had a few buttons opened. He looked happy and relaxed. 

\- What is all this? – Will asked walking towards his lover. 

\- This my dear Will, is our refuge. – He handed the prince a glass of wine. – Somewhere where we can stay without preoccupations for most of the night. Alana sleeps like she’s dead so after she lays down I can always come here. To you. That’s my gift to you. 

\- Oh Hannibal. – Will embraced him, burying his head in Hannibal’s chest. – That’s all I ever wanted. 

\- I know how you hated not being able to spend the night with me. So I thought of doing this to you. – Hannibal kissed his head. – For me too, I might add. 

\- Thank you. – Will locked his eyes on Hannibal’s and kissed his lips, pouring all the love he felt for the man. – This… Us. It feels right. – He smiled. 

\- I know. – Hannibal gulped his wine. – It feels premeditated. Like it was always supposed to happen. 

\- God bless. – Will smiled and kissed Hannibal on the lips. 

\- God bless Abigail. – Hannibal mumbled against his prince’s lips, making Will laugh softly. 

\- You have a great kid, Hannibal. I hope you know that. – He smiled against his lover’s chest. 

\- I do. – He smiled. – But enough about that. Come. – He grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him into the huge bed, taking the glass out of his other hand and putting on a bedside table with his own glass. – What did you think?

\- I think that I’m the one blessed to have you. – Will blushed. – This is great, Hannibal. Thanks. 

\- Only the best for you, my darling Will. – He grabbed Will’s crown and took it off his head, placing it along the glasses. Then his hand placed itself on Will’s curls patting down the hair and stroking it. The prince closed his eyes in gesture of utter trust and love. The king kissed his lips then, parting it with his tongue and finding Will’s eager one. They kissed for what seemed like hours until both were panting and hard in their trousers. Will started unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt with trembling hands, while his lover placed wet kisses on his jaw and neck. 

\- We’ve been meeting for months now and this is the first time we’ll see each other truly totally naked. – He laughed nervously. – I’ve been waiting a long time for this. – He pushed the shirt out of Hannibal shoulders and throwed it away somewhere. 

\- I saw more of you than you saw of me, truly. – Hannibal said, starting to do the same with Will’s shirt. 

\- That’s because I am a wanton whore without self control that needed to feel something. Anything. – He started to work on Hannibal’s trousers. 

\- You’re not a wanton whore. – Hannibal mumbled, when he finally threw away Will’s shirt. William looked at him with an eyebrow raised. – Ok, maybe you are. But I love this about you. – He smiled and kissed Will briefly again. – I love how you are a shy little thing with everyone but me. 

\- That’s just because you love me. – Will pouted and Hannibal chuckled slightly. 

\- I do. 

Will stopped what he was doing to smile and kiss Hannibal’s lips one more time. Hannibal pushed his trousers down during the kiss and started working on Will’s. 

\- I want to do this gently. – Hannibal whispered against Will’s curls. 

\- This isn’t my first time, Hannibal. – Will said. 

\- I know, but I feel like this one should be special. We’ve been too frantic in the past months. We need to slow it down and appreciate ourselves. 

\- I’m ok with that. – Will smiled. Hannibal finally pushed down Will’s trousers, leaving both in their undergarments. 

Hannibal cupped Will through the thin fabric making the younger man groan, while he licked and sucked on Will’s hard nipple. 

\- I also think you never saw my cock. – He groaned as Hannibal squeezed his member and started to stroke it lightly. – Or saw it for that matter. 

\- You never saw mine either. – Hannibal mumbled while kissing down Will’s body, circling his bellybutton with his tongue and making the younger shiver and shudder. 

\- But I felt it. – Will threw his head back as he felt Hannibal mouthing his cock over the fabric and making it wet with his saliva. – Oh God, Hannibal, please. 

Hannibal smirked but pushed down the rest of Will’s undergarments to finally see his cock. Will’s was thick and long but not as much as Hannibal’s own cock. His shaft was very pale with popped veins and his head was pink and glistening. Hannibal felt his mouth water just for the sight of him. 

\- You have a lovely cock, Will. – He mumbled against the head. Will didn’t even had time to say anything because Hannibal engulfed his cock into the wet heat of his mouth and started to suck. 

\- Oh. – Will moaned loudly as he felt Hannibal’s tongue lap at his head and shaft thoroughly worshiping Will’s cock with all his lust and love. – Hannibal. – He moaned when he felt the man swallow against his shaft. – I’ll cum. You have to stop. 

The monarch released the prince’s cock with a sinful pop and kissed his body until he reached Will’s mouth, kissing him lovingly. The younger man pushed the king’s undergarment and started stroking his thick cock, smearing the pre cum on the tip. Hannibal groaned against Will’s clavicle and grabbed a bottle of oil. Will released Hannibal’s cock and made to turn into his stomach but the king stopped him. 

\- No. – He ordered. – I want to look at you as you cum. - Will’s breath hitched in his throat. - I want to see as you break apart because of me. Will you let me break down your walls, my love? 

\- Yes. – Will panted. – God, yes!

Hannibal only smiled as he coated two of his fingers in the oil and drew them near Will’s pink hole. He pushed one finger, watching his partner whimper as he pumped in and out of him. Soon the first finger was joined by a second, a third and a fourth and Will could only squirm and pant on the bed. 

\- Just fuck me already, Hannibal. I’m more than ready. Take me! – He lost his cool and all but demanded. 

Hannibal chuckled but drew his fingers out of his lover’s hole. He coated his entrance and his cock in the oil and dragged the blunt head of his cock in Will’s hole, pushing in the head lightly while his partner begged for more. Soon, Hannibal was sheathed all inside of Will’s tight heat and he was gritting his teeth at the sensation. Will’s hole gripped his cock just the right amount of tightness, making it hot all over. Both moaned when Hannibal started to pound into Will. 

\- I’ll behead anyone who touches you inappropriately again. – Hannibal growled like a primal alpha beast. – You’re mine, Will! Mine! 

\- Yours! – Will screamed, his head throw back and his eyes closed in ecstasy. – I’m all yours! 

With each thrust the head of Hannibal’s cock nailed into Will’s sweet spot, making him see stars. He wasn’t going to last long, not how good Hannibal was fucking him and how long he waited for this moment. Also, hearing him growl so possessively made Will’s head dizzy. Hannibal owned Will in every fucking way and the Poland prince was happy with it. It felt like Hannibal owned him for eons. His heart was bursting out of his chest with love for that beautiful man and soon his cock was also bursting, painting his chest white with his own pleasure. It wasn’t long until Hannibal was coming too, marking Will with his seed from inside. Hannibal used his own undergarment to clean Will’s torso and laid down besides his lover’s, caressing his curls and kissing his sweaty forehead. 

\- So I’m officially your mistress now. – Will mumbled, kissing Hannibal’s graying chest hair and feeling his laughter more than he heard it. 

\- I guess you are. 

When the dawn came they had to reluctantly separate. With kisses and hugs they bid goodbye and went to their proper rooms and their responsibilities as monarchs. As Will reached Abigail’s bedroom he sighed and laid besides the sleeping teenager, plopping a pillow between the two of them and fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved. 

The ruse continued many more months. Abigail, Hannibal and Will were very happy with the agreement. The girl was totally supportive of the two of them and she had a dubious morality in deceiving that made Hannibal very proud. His kid would be a tremendous ruler when he passed and Will would be right beside her, as supportive and caring as always. The rumors started after they made six months married. People wondered why Abigail hadn’t conceived yet, since Will had quite a fame of being popular among the ladies back home. The couple didn’t care because they were aware this would happen eventually. Blames would be always put on the woman but Abigail didn’t care if the frigid noble woman and maids looked at her with pity in their eyes. She knew WHY she wasn’t conceiving, merely because she wasn’t having any sex and her marriage was a ruse but of course nobody would ever know that. So she straightened her back and walked as every bit of a Lecter as she was with pride, concealing a pleased smirk.

Meanwhile Will and Hannibal kept sneaking and having copious amounts of sex that left the prince aching in the morning and squirming in his seat at breakfast. They were immensely happy, unaware that the happiness would soon come to an abrupt end. 

They never realized they were being observed closely. 

Sweaty and spent in bed they both panted after a thoroughly enjoyed and half drunk session of lovemaking. It had been one year that they were together that night. 

\- Wow. That was amazing. – Will laughed, his blue eyes crinkling. – I’m kinda dizzy though. 

\- Me too. – Hannibal laughed, the movement making the room swirl in his vision. – I think we drank too much wine. 

\- We were celebrating. – Will panted again, feeling hot and bothered, even in his nudity. 

\- True. – Hannibal kissed his damp curls, feeling the wine wanting to come back up his throat. – But we could have toned down a bit. I think I’m already hangover. 

\- Yeah me too. – Will sat down, feeling the room twirl. – My hands are trembling. 

\- Your hands always tremble when we have sex, Will. – Hannibal rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to throw up. 

\- Yeah. – Will tried to stand but he fell on the floor, feeling his legs uncooperative. After lovemaking he always felt his legs like jelly, but never like this when he didn’t felt them at all. – Hannibal I can’t feel my legs. 

Hannibal was sweating profusely and his stomach hurt like he had been stabbed several times. 

\- Will, I think we’ve been poisoned. – He panted, reaching for the wine goblet on the bedside table and dropping on the floor alongside his lover. He sniffed the cup, his sensible sense of smell never indicating something different on the drink. 

\- It isn’t on the wine. – They both turned to the sound of the voice and found a red faced Alana walking out of the shadows. It was obvious she had been crying for a long time. – Hemlock. Very potent poisonous little plant. After I found out I waited for the perfect time to douse the oil of the plant into the oil that you used to sodomize our daughter’s husband! HOW COULD YOU, HANNIBAL? – She yelled, tears streaming down your face. – FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY. BOTH OF YOU. 

\- Well played Alana. – Hannibal chuckled, grabbing his stomach with one hand and the other enlacing his fingers through Will’s. – I never pegged you as the murderous type. I guess I was wrong. 

\- You’ll burn in Hell for this. Both of you. – She cursed. 

\- I don’t think- - Wills speech was slurred as he started to bleed through his mouth. – I don’t think God punishes those who love each other. 

\- Love?! This is an affront to God! – She yelled enraged. 

\- I just can’t believe you had the guts to orphan our daughter and leave her without a spouse in the same day. – Hannibal grabbed his heart, feeling the poison finally start to reach its destination. 

Hemlock or cicuta was a nasty poison. It was incredibly effective but it left its victims slowly agonizing until it reached their respiratory system or their heart. They could agonize for hours until death came, which made the perfect poison for vengeance or a broken heart.   
Breathing their last breaths against each other was a gift. Hannibal always thought that Will would never get over it if Hannibal died first. As well as Hannibal would too be devastated with grief if Will died first, so dying together felt right. Hannibal always thought that if they died together would be in a fancy guillotine because of the Catholic Church. He never thought he would die by the hands of his own wife. 

\- I’ll meet you again. – Will mumbled, his breath hitching with every labored breath though the blood in his lungs. 

\- I know. – Hannibal panted in pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped apart from inside and he couldn’t breathe. 

With one last look at each other they both succumbed to the arms of Death, their old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned more two chapters, but now I had the idea to an epilogue. So I guess there's more three parts until the fic is over.


	5. Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter has everything. Sex, betrayal, domestic fluff, a cat, dangerous sex... Anyways I had fun writing this one and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The fanfic is almost over, only two more chapters and those are going to be shorter than the rest.

The year was 1920. The World War had just ended and America had instituted Prohibition all over the country looking to dissuade the violence, corruption and crime through the lack of alcohol. 

Of course that didn’t work. In fact the problem only got bigger. Speakeasies were open all over the country and the mafia was instituted as firmly as the law. The different families from different countries and provinces were always in a state of tension with each other. War could be instituted at any second and everyone was trying to kill each other and blame the other for the chaos.

Will never stuck himself on those kinds of cases, instead preferring to follow an unfaithful wife or husband, were the money was certain. Being a PI never was his plan. He used to be a police officer before they kicked him out of force for being too “you need to learn how to port your bean-shooter, boy!” or without the slang, being too lenient in carrying his gun. Will didn’t like shooting people and that was a problem if you are a police officer or a goon. So he quit. He didn’t mind anyways. His head was full of nightmares as it was so leaving the force was actually a good thing, because now he could spent the days in his office drinking contraband whisky without feeling guilty that he was breaking the law. The thing was that apparently his destiny wasn’t too thrilled with his life choices. 

It was a normal thursday for Will. He entered his office, greeting his secretary (the young and sweet Abigail) and settling into his chair. Will was one of the top PI’s in the city but today was a slow day and he was glad he could just relax a little. It wasn’t the case. As soon as he got comfortable enough to think about having a glass of whisky he heard Abigail ushering someone inside. Well, work was calling and unfortunately he had to do it sober. 

The client was a beautiful woman named Margot and she looked very worried. Apparently her “best friend” Alana was kidnapped or at least she thought she was. Alana was missing three days already and the police did nothing to find her. According to Margot, the both of them had ties with the mafia and Alana suddenly disappeared when they said they wanted to get out of that life. It was a very interesting case but Will was sure the woman was already dead by now. And besides he wasn’t too thrilled to poke the mafia. He really liked having all his limbs; he was very fond of them. 

\- I’m sorry miss Margot, but I think you should drop it. – He said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. –Messing with the mafia is very dangerous as you already is aware. 

\- I’m not dropping it! – She got up and paced the room, frustrated. – I love her and I’m not letting her go. 

\- I understand but… 

\- No, you don’t understand, Mister Graham! – Margot turned around with tears in her eyes. – Have you ever loved someone so much that you would die for them in a heartbeat? 

Will felt a tug on his heart, like yes, he knew the feeling but couldn’t quite place it. 

\- I can’t say that I have. 

\- So you don’t really understand what is like. – She sat down again and looked straight into Will’s eyes. Margot was dead serious. 

Will sighed. 

\- I’ll look into it. – He caved. – I can’t make any promises, though. As soon as I feel I’m in danger I’ll never poke at it again. And it’s gonna be more expensive than my normal price. 

\- Money isn’t a problem. 

\- Fine, then. I’ll ask my secretary to tell you the exact price. Half now and half as the investigation is over. 

Margot only nodded. 

They shook hands and then she was off his office. Will grabbed the bottle of whisky. He definitely needed it now. 

Hannibal very much knew he wasn’t a good person. Being a mafia assassin kind of made it obvious. He was a mercenary and currently he was working beneath the Vergers. Actually he worked for Mason Verger since his sister was more treated like a pariah than a boss. He dealt with everyone Verger despised, which was a lot of people. The latest one was Alana, his sister’s girlfriend. Verger had weird and inappropriate feelings for his sister, so when Alana entered the picture as her “best friend” he was livid. He ordered Hannibal to disappear with the woman and since the mercenary was in a short leash he accomplished the task. He never regretted anything anyways, so he thought his actions would have none consequences whatsoever. He was very wrong. 

Will started investigating that same week, trying to be inconspicuous. He couldn’t interrogate anyone so that made his job more difficult. Graham had to investigate from different venues, which consisted in a lot of stakeouts and rummaging through trashcans and abandoned warehouses. He managed to find a list of very dangerous goons hired by Verger and he thought he was finally having a break on the case. But he wasn’t as careful as he thought. 

Hannibal was summoned that morning by Verger when he was having breakfast, which he found incredibly rude. He got ready in his black three piece suit, fedora and suspenders as always and put on a brown overcoat before he went out. Chicago was chilly that time of the year which meant more sophisticated clothes for everyone. Of course if you were a mobster you were always wearing sophisticated clothes no matter how much blood splatter went into it. Lecter got to the Verger mansion just in time and Mason was livid with fury. 

\- Mister Verger…? – Hannibal asked as soon as he entered the luxurious living room. – You asked for me? 

\- Yes, Lecter. – He turned around to find his best assassin looking at him with a stoic expression on his face. The man was like a marble statue, he had no emotions whatsoever. – I have a job for you. 

\- So soon? – Hannibal asked as he sat down on a corner chair. He had just disappeared with Alana not a week ago. How could this man find someone else to kill in less than a week was beyond Hannibal’s comprehension. 

\- Yes, my dear dumb Dora of a sister hired a PI to work on her lover’s disappearance and the idiot gum-shoe actually said yes! I need you to put him in a Chicago Overcoat. 

\- Do you have information of this PI? – Hannibal asked in a business-like voice like his boss didn’t just told him to kill a man. 

\- His name is William Graham. He used to be a police officer but was fired due to being unable to kill people. – Verger said with a sneer. – A coward so it won’t be difficult for you to put him in his Big Sleep. The reward for the job well done will be tremendous. 

\- What about your sister? – Hannibal got up, already preparing himself to leave. 

\- I’ll deal with her myself. – Verger gave a malicious smirk and Hannibal actually felt his skin crawling in disgust. 

\- Consider the job done. – Lecter nodded. 

\- Great! – Mason clapped. – Do you need Will’s address? 

\- Not really. I can find it myself. – With that Hannibal was off Mason’s presence and house. What he thought would be a very boring job would take a turn he didn’t expected. 

When Will got home that night, he didn’t realize something was wrong right away. He toed off his shoes, took off his overcoat, fedora, and jacket and undid the knot of his tie, leaving it hanging against his collar which he popped open a few buttons. The detective poured himself a generous amount of whisky and ran a hand through his unruly curls, already messed up from the day. Will had found Alana that day, or at least he found the last trace of her. On the bottom of the nearest river, according to some bribed fisherman. He had no idea how to break the news to Margot, but for some reason he thought she already knew the truth. She only hoped she was wrong. Will at least had a description of the supposed assassin, but he didn’t found out his name. 

He gulped down a little of his whisky and that was when he realized something was wrong. Will couldn’t pin point what exactly until he heard the soft click of a cocked gun. He didn’t turn around and only sipped another gulp of his drink. 

\- Please tell me my cat is alive. – He whispered. 

\- It’s trapped in your kitchen with a kilogram of a fine cut of meat. – A rough and accented voice answered. Will didn’t recognize the accent, it sounded European though. 

\- I knew I should have gotten a dog. – He snorted in frustration. – Maybe in my next life I will. 

\- Mister Graham, you know why I’m here. – The man said. He sounded a bit amused by Will’s demeanor. 

\- Of course I do. – He gulped the rest of his drink and poured himself more, turning around with the bottle on his hand. The man was sitting in his favorite chair but he couldn’t see his face since the house was all dark and he was still wearing his fedora. Will could see the glint of the gun in the moonlight pointed at his chest and for a minute he panicked inside trying to remember where in the house was his own gun. His henchmen’s gun had a silencer. – Poke the mafia and you’ll get stringed along. 

\- Why did you do it? – The assassin inquired. – You knew this would backfire. 

\- I was careful and had hoped it wouldn’t. – He gave a faint chuckle. – I was clearly wrong.   
The assassin made a tsk sound and pulled down the string to turn up the lampshade. A faint yellow glow descended upon the living room and Will could finally take a good look at his assailant. He was wearing a prestigious three piece suit, no doubt much pricier than Will’s rent. His fedora obscured his face but Will could tell the man was taller and stronger than him. His hands were covered by leather black gloves and his shoes were so polished that if he wanted he could he his reflection in them. Will felt very embarrassed that his assassin dressed better than him, the victim. 

Said assassin took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair aligning the tresses. Will could finally see his face and something burst inside of him. He felt like he had already seen that face before. There was no denying that the man in front of him was handsome. Tanned skin, plump lips, high cheekbones and blond hair starting to turn grey. 

\- You’re a puzzle, Mister Graham. – He said. 

As soon as Hannibal turned up the light and saw the younger’s man face he felt his heart failing a beat. He knew he preferred the company of men instead of women but the fact his heart failed wasn’t because Will was beautiful. It was something else and not knowing made Hannibal worried. Will smiled at his comment. Hannibal couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact the man was so calm and resigned about his imminent demise. 

\- I’m a puzzle? No, I’m pretty simple. – Will gesticulated with his hand sloshing whisky all over. He looked at it and made an “OOPS” face. – I may be a bit drunk already. Oh well, last day on earth and all that bullshit! – He rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of the alcohol on his glass, pouring himself another shot. – Oh, I just realized I’m being rude. Do you want a drink, mister henchmen? – He offered with a fake smile. 

Hannibal let his lips turn up in an amused smile. 

\- No thank you, Will. – Lecter watched the man sit down across from him and turn up the lampshade at his side. - You can call me Hannibal. 

\- Hannibal? – He frowned. Hannibal thought his mark looked rather adorable drunk. – What kind of name is that? 

\- Lithuanian. – Lecter shrugged. 

\- Why are you even telling me this? – He asked. He gulped down a bit of his drink and made a face at the burn on his throat. His face was all flushed, Hannibal realized. – I was supposed to be long dead by now with a bullet right here. – He poked the place between his eyes. – If that’s your MO. 

\- I don’t know. I’m enjoying your company. – Hannibal answered truthfully. Will was right; he should have been dead as soon as he entered the house but Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to kill the clever man. 

Will stopped moving, the glass of whisky against his rosy lips. He squinted his eyes at his assassin. 

\- I don’t know if I should be flattered or creeped out. 

Hannibal gave a genuine laugh that startled even him. 

\- You are a very peculiar man, Mister Graham. 

\- Please call me Will. Since we’re on a first name basis already. – He lifted his drink in a silent toast and smirked. 

\- Aren’t you a bit preoccupied? – Hannibal nodded towards his gun. Will shrugged. 

\- I’ve been at gun point more times than I can count. – He said. – It’s hardly news anymore. 

\- Yes, but this is the first time that you know for a fact that you’ll die. 

Will smirked and gulped down the rest of his drink, placing the bottle and the glass on the table. 

\- Maybe I’ll get lucky. – Will winked. – I’m pretty sure I could disarm you though. 

Hannibal smiled amused. 

\- Oh is that sure? – He laughed. – I would like to see you try. 

Will leaned forward in his chair. 

\- I’m already trying. Is it working? – He smirked and winked again. 

\- Are you… Flirting with me, Mister Graham? – Hannibal shook his head in amusement. – Here I was thinking that was the whisky talking. 

\- Please. – Will rolled his eyes. – Did you thought it was your charming charisma? 

Hannibal didn’t answer. 

\- So you are using your body as a distraction and a weapon? I’m impressed. 

\- Thank you, I always aim to please. – He got up from his chair and stumbled a little. – Oh, I’m dizzier than I thought. 

\- Is that so? – Hannibal raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

\- Yep. – He walked forwards, disregarding the gun altogether and straddling Hannibal’s lap. – Totally drunk. Easy target and all. – In a fast movement Will managed to pull the gun out of Hannibal’s hand and pointed beneath the man’s chin. Hannibal smiled. – I told you I could do it. 

\- Bravo, Will. – Hannibal said in amusement. – But you might want to check your ribs. 

It was when Will felt it. The point of a knife pressing against his ribs on the right side. 

\- Fuck. – He hissed as he felt a sting when Hannibal pressed it ever so slightly, drawing a little blood. 

\- If I press this knife further it’ll reach your heart and you’ll die. If you pull the trigger I’ll die. It appears we’ve reached an impasse. 

\- I don’t think so. I can shoot you faster than you can stab me. – Will snarled. 

\- Are you sure of that? Have in mind that I am a professional killer and you were discharged of the police because you couldn’t shoot to kill. – Hannibal smirked. – So I call you on your bluff. 

\- Well, Hannibal… - Will all but spat the name. – I’m not sure you can kill me. You had several attempts so far, professional killer or not. 

\- True. But I still have the upper hand, since I could if I wanted. – Hannibal winked. – I’m enjoying this game too much, though. – Hannibal wiggled his hips making Will gasp. 

\- Is that another gun or are you happy to see me? – Will smirked in amusement. 

\- Maybe it’s both. Do you want to find out? – Hannibal quirked his brow at Will. 

\- I really shouldn’t be doing this with my probable killer, you know. – Will rolled his hips and Hannibal bit his bottom lip to muffle the groan. – Especially with a knife and gun involved in the equation. Pretty dangerous in overall if you ask me. 

\- Well my dear Will… - Hannibal dragged the knife against Will’s chest without breaking eye contact. – The danger only excites more. – With that he cut off all of the buttons of Will’s white shirt in one quick motion, settling the knife again pressed in Will’s ribs, this time less forceful. Will gasped. 

\- This was my favorite shirt. 

\- It was a lost case; you already had a hole and blood in it. I’m doing you a favor. 

\- It doesn’t look like a favor. – Will glared at his (potential, maybe not) killer. 

\- I’ll buy you a new one. – Hannibal said. 

\- So I’ll live another day for you to buy me a new shirt then? – Will carefully leaned down and nipped at Hannibal’s jaw, hissing as he felt the knife digging more into his flesh. The other hand was still grasping firmly at the gun and he pressed it more into Hannibal’s chin.

\- Maybe I’ll buy you a shirt for you to wear on your funeral. – Hannibal threatened but it was an empty threat and both of them knew it. 

\- I don’t think so. – Will chuckled and nipped harder into Hannibal’s neck. – You do realize that I could tear your throat if I wanted it, right? – To make a point he nuzzled his nose against the killer’s jugular and nipped at it lightly with his teeth. 

\- I feel like that’s too gruesome for you, Will. – Hannibal chuckled. 

\- Maybe, but it feels nice to have the upper hand. – He lifted his head and smiled at Hannibal. A feral and kinda drunk smile with dilated eyes, flushed skin and mussed hair. Hannibal never thought he would find an equal on a victim but here he was. 

\- When you were on the force… - Hannibal started, looking deep into Will’s blue eyes. – You didn’t shoot anybody not because you were a coward, but because you were afraid you would like it. – It wasn’t a question. 

Will startled so much that he dropped the gun from Hannibal’s under chin. His eyes were as big as saucers and his breathing was shallow. He looked like he was panicking which was amusing because he was not a bit freaked out when he discovered a killer in his house. 

Hannibal took advantage of Will’s state to rid him of his ruined shirt but he left his suspenders on. The killer ran a hand through Will’s smooth chest pulling a shiver from the younger man. The knife and gun were forgotten on each other’s hands by now and Hannibal was the one nipping at Will’s jaw and neck, his tongue trailing above the bite marks and the rough stubble of Will’s beard. 

\- I understand the feeling, Will. – Hannibal panted in Will’s ear. – You don’t need to hide the beast from me. I know it pretty well. 

\- We’re not the same, Hannibal. – Will moaned at a particularly hard bite. He let go of the gun altogether which slid and dropped to the floor with a thud. Hannibal smirked when he felt both of Will’s hands pulling at his hair. 

\- I think you’re wrong about that. – He said trailing kisses through Will’s chest. – I saw that feral glint of darkness in your eyes, Will. Nobody can fake that. – He licked a pink nipple and the PI gasped. – You are a predator, like me. We’re hunters and the world is our prey. 

\- Stop talking and start stripping. – Will growled and started working on Hannibal’s tie. 

\- So impatient. – Hannibal smirked and dropped the knife to the ground, along his gun, with a clatter. He took off his jacket and detached his suspenders from his trousers with ease. – You only don’t want to listen to the truth. 

\- Shut up, Hannibal. Or I’ll make you. – He growled ripping off his own suspenders and opening the button and zipper of his pants. 

\- I would love to see you try. – Hannibal smiled. Will stopped what he was doing and grabbed Hannibal’s hair, pulling backwards hard and kissing him. It was more of a bite than a kiss but it shut Hannibal up just fine. The PI started unbuttoning Hannibal’s vest and shirt while grinding against him. Both were achingly hard inside their trousers from all the banter. Hannibal had never felt this way before in his whole life. Kissing Will was like kissing the whole sun. It was scorching hot and he wouldn’t mind if he got burnt. They were like night and day, completely different sides of the same coin. Although they appeared quite different from each other on the outside, they were the same inside, even if Will wasn’t ready to acknowledge it just yet. The PI managed to take off Hannibal’s vest and following his shirt but groaned in frustration when he saw the white undershirt the man was wearing. 

\- Why do you wear so many clothes? – He grabbed Hannibal’s thighs for support and leaned down to grab the knife. With a swift motion he was cutting down Hannibal’s undershirt revealing the furry chest underneath. Hannibal realized he was holding his breath and exhaled harshly. He should be more careful after all he was still supposed to kill Will. 

As soon as Will was done, Lecter grabbed the knife from his hand and dropped it far away from them. William smirked while caressing the graying curls in Hannibal’s chest. 

\- Afraid of what I might do? – Graham asked with an infuriately smug grin. 

\- Just afraid for the rest of my expensive clothes. – The assassin murmured and the younger man rolled his eyes. 

\- Well, we’re even now at least. – He smiled. 

\- Not good enough. – Hannibal growled palming at Will’s erection and kissing him hard on the mouth. Graham gasped and moaned altogether and Hannibal took the advantage to slide his tongue inside Will’s mouth in search of the other own tongue. They found each other and the contact made shivers run through both of their bodies sealing their fate. 

Hannibal would later in the relationship confirm that it was that first kiss that made him cease trying to kill Will and began to protect him instead. That kiss changed everything from them, because it didn’t felt like it was only flimsy lust. It felt like something else entirely different. 

Will started tugging at Hannibal’s pants but his hands were trembling and he was too focused on the kiss. Lecter grabbed his lover’s hands and ceased the kiss to look into his eyes. 

\- Maybe we should move this to the bedroom? – He suggested and Will nodded frantically. Hannibal nodded once, grabbed Will’s bottom and lifted both of them, making the younger man wrap his legs on the other’s man waist. 

\- First door on the right. – Will panted against Hannibal’s neck where he was currently nibbling. 

Hannibal walked through the corridor willing his self control to stand with him. All he wanted to do was pin Will against a wall and fuck him right there, but he needed further preparation and spit wasn’t very good lubrication. They reached the bedroom and Hannibal dropped the PI unceremoniously on the bed starting to work on his own belt and pants. Will did the same pulling his pants down and discarding his socks. His cock jutted against his white underwear with a wet path where the head was nestled. 

\- You have Vaseline and condoms, right? – Hannibal asked while he was getting rid of his shoes and socks. 

\- Yeah. – Will turned around and grabbed the supplies on his bedside drawer. When he looked at Hannibal again he was already naked. His thick and long cock stood proudly against his belly just as tan as the man himself was. Will swallowed dry at the vision. Hannibal crawled forward and kissed him hard, while he slicked his fingers and without warning inserted one into Will’s awaiting hole. The younger man whimpered and wiggled around. 

\- I might be already a bit prepared. – The detective told him. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will. Graham blushed beautifully. – I fingered myself in the shower this morning. 

Hannibal chuckled. 

\- My my, this must be fate then. – He smirked and inserted two more fingers inside Will’s hole which accommodated the fingers quite well and comfortably. – What made you finger yourself today Will? – He asked. Hannibal was moving his fingers in and out of Will’s hole in a leisured pace, making the younger man shudder in pleasure. Each time he entered Will’s body the tip of his middle finger grazed Will’s prostate and the man groaned at the almost there sensation. 

\- I was incredibly horny. – Will panted out, whining as he felt Hannibal’s drawing out his fingers. 

\- And why were you horny mister Graham? – Hannibal asked, opening the packet of a condom and rolling it over his hard cock giving it a few experimental strokes with the Vaseline. Will whimpered at the sight. 

\- I don’t know. – He shuddered as he felt the blunt head of Hannibal’s cock pushing at his entrance. - I just felt like fucking myself on my fingers. 

Hannibal groaned, both for Will’s cursing and from the tight wet heat of his cock being enveloped by Will’s walls. 

\- Such a filthy boy. – He whispered against Will’s neck. 

Will only whimpered as the assassin started pounding into him right away. The PI was loose from the morning but it still burned a little, mixing pain with pleasure and making him moan out loud. He couldn’t believe he was actually fucking the man sent to assassinate him. This fact only intensified his desire. Graham felt his veins burning with pleasure and lust, his whole body was in a frenzy of chaotic madness and he loved every second of it. 

\- Harder, Hannibal! – He cried out. Hannibal took one of Will’s legs and draped it around his should to get a better angle and hit his PI prostate harder and faster. – YES! FUCK. SO GOOD. 

\- You’re so vocal and responsive. – Hannibal groaned. Then added for good measure. – I want to make you scream louder. 

\- So fuck me better. – Came Will’s sassy reply which was complied by Hannibal, not without a few punishment slaps on Will’s perky bottom.

\- I’ll make you forget your own name! – Hannibal pointed every word with a hard thrust. 

\- I can forget my own name when I’m drunk. – Will remarked panting. – Fuck me so good so you make me forget you were sent here to kill me. 

Hannibal delivered. 

Will stayed in that haze of blinding pleasure until he came all over his chest. In that millisecond he got a vision of Hannibal in a different haircut and different manners pounding and coming inside him the same way as he was now. Will discarded it as a fable of his imagination but he knew it went deeper than that. 

Hannibal dropped on the bed as soon as he got rid of the condom and the sticky mess on Will’s chest. He laid down so he could hold Will against his chest as their both came down of their highs. Will was sore and tired but he still nuzzled against man’s chest, inhaling his spent scent, his nose digging into Hannibal’s graying chest hair. 

\- If I fall asleep now with you still here, I’ll wake up in Hell? – He mumbled against the older’s man skin, kissing the sweat away on his collarbone. 

\- Why do you think you would go to Hell? Most people think they would go to heaven. – Hannibal kissed Will’s damp locks. 

\- I’m realistic. – Will snorted. – And you didn’t answer my question. – He slurred, already starting to fall asleep. 

\- Sleep my darling Will. – He whispered but Will had already fallen into Morpheus’ arms. 

When Will woke up that morning he was still miraculously alive, but sore and hangover. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen and neither were his clothes. It was like he never was there in the first place and for a time Will believed he had dreamed about the encounter. 

As for Hannibal he left Will’s house at dawn feeling satisfied and guilty, which was an exciting new feeling for him. He went home to shower, eat and change clothes so he could report to Mason. Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to strangle Will to death even if it would be so easy to do it, laying next to him in the dark while he slept. If he killed the boy he would feel like he was betraying his trust and the intimacy that they shared together in the eerie hours of the morning. He had a feeling that decision would come back to bite him in the ass. 

He reported to Mason Verger saying that the job was done, which was a filthy lie but Mason didn’t need to know that. Hannibal was his most trust worthy assassin and Mason never checked to see if Hannibal was telling the truth because he normally was. Will was the exception.   
Will dropped Margot’s case because he liked being alive, the girl’s lover was already dead and he didn’t had the power to resuscitate people. He stopped drinking a week after he encountered Hannibal because he was sure there were hallucinogens in his whisky. He didn’t saw Hannibal again for more three weeks. 

Hannibal for his part made a pact with himself to stay away from Will’s life. He had dropped the case so if he stayed on the down low he had very good chances of surviving. Hannibal followed him everywhere, hoping to get glimpses of his face in the sun where his eyes sparkled. Hannibal knew he was being a stalker creep but he couldn’t help himself. 

Will got home one night and instantly felt something was wrong. He had a feeling at the back of his head where his hair stood on point, so he dragged his gun out of his holster and surveyed the house. He found Hannibal in his bedroom stroking his cat’s fur lightly. 

\- I thought I had imagined you. – He whispered while turning on the light. 

\- I promised myself I wouldn’t see you again. – Hannibal sighed lightly. – But here I am. 

\- Why would you make yourself that promise? – Will asked, putting away his gun and taking his fedora off. 

\- It’s dangerous for us to interact. 

\- I don’t care. 

\- You should. You could end up killed. 

\- You didn’t killed me. 

\- Yeah but if someone finds out you’re alive we’ll both be very dead. 

\- They won’t. I’ve being low key since you found me. – Then Will laughed. – I just realized I don’t even know your last name. 

\- It’s Lecter. – Hannibal smirked. – And assassins don’t usually say their full names to their victims. 

\- I should be flattered that I am an exception then. – Will smirked. 

\- You really should. – Hannibal smiled smugly. – I never miss my targets. 

\- You didn’t missed me Hannibal, you just caught me in a different way. 

They started seeing each other on the down low, always at Will’s house and always deep in the night. It was new and exciting and they both had no idea what they were doing, but none thought what they were doing was wrong because it felt so right. It wasn’t only a sexual relationship, far from it. Hannibal and Will bickered about decoration, food, Will’s cat Apollo… The only thing is that no one could even suspect that they were dating, first because they were both men and second because if that got in Mason’s ears they would be very dead. But life got better and easier around each other. Will didn’t agreed with what Hannibal did for a living, but he acquiesced when Hannibal promised he would only kill bad people for now on. 

Everything was well for a while. They tried to live like they were going to die the next day but it didn’t actually worked because they were in love and hoped to spend their lives together. It only took one slip to everything get bad very quickly.   
Mason found out Will was alive when one of his bodyguards went to buy cigarettes. He wasn’t even supposed to be in that neighborhood but his doll got clingy and he went to dump her, stopping to buy cigarettes on a local deli on the way to his house that was placed across the city. So it was probably destiny or the Gods had an awful sense of humor. 

As soon as the goon spotted Will buying vegetables he knew he would make big money if he reported to the boss. Cordell was very keen on making his boss happy. And getting a load of money in the process. 

Mason was furious but he was also smart. He didn’t tip off Hannibal, instead he put a goon to observe Will’s house, so he could get to the bottom of the history. What was Mason surprise when he discovered that there was indeed a bottom to that story. Will, in that case. The criminal was disgusted by it and soon was making a plan to punish that betrayal. 

Hannibal’s day started great. He woke up next to Will on the bed from a night of passionate lovemaking. It was a breach on their agreement that he should live in the middle of the night but they both were tired and spent. The first thought that ran through Hannibal’s mind that day was that he wanted to always wake up that way. With his nose buried deep in Will’s curls and Apollo at his head purring slightly. Actually both the cat and its owner were purring and the assassin found that endearing. 

He got up, put on some undergarments and walked to the kitchen while scratching his furry belly. Apollo was right on his tail and the meowed happily when Hannibal fed him. The man started breakfast, without a care in the world, flipping pancakes and bacon like he was a chef. He smiled when he felt arms embracing his waist from behind and a sleepy detective nuzzling his back. 

\- You were supposed to have left, love. – He mumbled. His voice was husk and tired. 

\- I couldn’t leave you alone. You were very adorable. 

\- I’m not adorable. – Hannibal could almost feel the pout on his back and his grin got wider. – I’m a very respected and badass private investigator. And you’re a mercenary, you can’t find things adorable. 

\- Not things, honey. Just you. – He flipped the stove off and turned around to look at his lover’s face. Will had disheveled hair, puffy eyes, bite marks and scratches all over his torso and his beard was too scruffy. Hannibal had never seen him so beautiful. – Breakfast is ready, mister badass and adorable. – He chuckled when he saw Will glaring at him. 

\- I’ll offend you right after I get my coffee. 

The offense never came. The breakfast was spent in familiar banter and bickering and loving remarks. Will soon had to get ready for work and Hannibal was left alone in the house, cleaning up their mess before he headed out to take care of his business in Mason’s house. He had an appointment with the powerful man in which he was sure he would be given orders to kill someone. 

When Hannibal finally got to the mansion he didn’t felt something was wrong right away. The bodyguards were still dumb, Mason was still creepy, the house still gave him the creeps. All normal. 

\- Hannibal! – Mason said in a chipper tone. – So glad you could join us. 

\- Mason. – Hannibal said curtly. – What is the job you have for me? 

\- Oh you’re gonna love this one! – He clapped excitedly. – Torture. 

\- Who’s the culprit? – He asked nonchalantly. Mason didn’t usually paid him to torture people when he liked to do it himself but it wasn’t like Hannibal was above doing it. 

\- You see, he’s a little nosy piggy. – Mason said. – I thought I had handled him but he got away. Now it’s reckoning day. 

Hannibal felt a heartbeat skip. No, it couldn’t be his Will. Will was fine, probably following an unfaithful husband.

\- Bring me the piggy, Cordell! – He yelled. 

\- But here sir? – Cordell asked, looking at the marble floors. – It will dirt the mansion. 

\- Don’t question me! 

Soon Cordell was scurrying off to get the victim. 

\- You know Hannibal, you should take off your jacket or your lovely suit will get dirt.

Hannibal acquiesced and shed away his jacket. He also rolled up his sleeves and took off his fedora. His guns were still attached to him but it wouldn’t be for much. 

As soon as Hannibal put his eyes on the “piggy” he tried to riot but he was overpowered by the 10 thugs inside the building where they took away his guns and made him kneel in front of Mason. Will was all bloody with gashes and cuts everywhere. He had been beaten to a pulp and Hannibal felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. Will’s left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. His hands and feet were tied together and he was barely holding himself together and standing. Cordell made him kneel besides Hannibal. 

\- Imagine my surprise when I found out this piggy was alive when my most prized assassin swore he wasn’t! – Mason huffed in indignation. – Worst of all! That both my assassin and the victim were disgusting little faggots! 

\- At least we’re not disgusting enough to want to fuck our own sister. – Hannibal growled and Mason punched him. The assassin didn’t make any sound, only spitting the blood on the ground. Will whimpered at seeing his lover get hurt even if he was the one that was bleeding all over. 

\- You’ll both die for this. But I want you to suffer first. Cordell already started on your little wifey over here. – He grabbed Will’s hair hard making the man wince in pain. Hannibal lurched towards Mason in a flash of rage but the goon only tightened their arms around him. – Oh, you’re feisty. I never saw this side of you before. You’re always so collected and calm. I guess messing with someone you love get this reaction out of you. Because you love him right? It’s the only explanation for your insolence. Very well, you’ll both suffer and I’ll enjoy every second of it. 

Mason accomplished what he promised. He hurt both of them for hours in front of each other in the most vicious and sadistic ways that had Hannibal promising he would kill the man as many times and he could in his next lives. 

Finally when both couldn’t take it anymore he made them kneel again and choose who would die first. Nobody wanted to say anything so he shot Hannibal in the knee. Will choose in tears to die first after that. Hannibal was in severe pain when he saw Verger shot the love of his life in the head. He only had a moment to grieve until he was embraced by the darkness with a loud noise ringing in his ears.


	6. Present

The last time they died, they also didn’t remember that they had loved each other through time. Hannibal and Will met like any other time, which the usual sense of déjà vu.

Then the dreams came. Snippets of themselves in other times and places, fighting together, loving each other, dying over and over again.   
Will thought he was finally spiraling out of control. That his mind was finally losing its sanity. Hannibal didn’t particularly mind the dreams very much. He was intrigued by them. Intrigued mostly by Will’s presence in it. 

He had been always fond of the boy but it wasn’t until he started having these dreams that he started developing feeling for the empath. Will seemed full of life and light in every single scenario he dreamt minus the one he was currently living. Yeah sure in the last one he was starting to become an alcoholic but he was still better in the head than Will was now. He found the Will’s in his previous lives peculiar. 

Will was very happy when Hannibal assumed he had been having the same dreams in a session. Which meant Will wasn’t turning crazy, but he was remembering his past lives and deaths. 

They both were intrigued by knowing. Because if they remembered now, it meant something important. They came to the conclusion that this one was probably their last chance. And their took it. 

Everything went downhill as usual. Hannibal was a serial killer in this life and Will was supposed to catch him. Of course he had been an assassin in the life before and Will had been a PI but a serial killer was slightly different. Will had conflicted feelings and he envied himself in the decade of 20 for being so self resolved and trusting. Nobody cared they were gay, so that was a nice bonus. 

Will being conflicted pained on Hannibal’s feelings. He wouldn’t be able to kill Will, he never could. Will had killed him back in ancient Rome and Hannibal had come pretty close of doing the same but he wasn’t able nor wanted to. Killing Will would feel like tearing himself apart, so he was only ever able to injure Will when he knew he would survive. 

When Will got married he surely thought he would never see Hannibal again. But that isn’t what fate wanted. Soul mates should stick together no matter what. Fate wanted them together so they would stay together and die together like they always did. 

On the edge of the cliff, where everything was settled they finally understood why this was their last life. All their conflicts where resolved. Mason was dead; Alana and Margot were alive together with a son, they had killed someone together and Will embraced his becoming, Hannibal learned definitely how to love with all his heart, they were ready. 

So when they fell off the cliff to the black waters of the Atlantic sea, they had finally evolved into who they were supposed to be. It was with an only a bit of regret that this was their last life that they were embraced by Death for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the end but I couldn't leave it like that so it'll have an epilogue because I'm a sucker for happy endings. 
> 
> AAAAND I feel like you guys suffered enough reading them die over and over again haha


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter and all that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, it meant the world to me that you guys liked it. This fanfic means a lot to me, it's my first multichapter over here that I finished and without a doubt it was the readers that kept me going, even through busy days in college so thank you. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the end.

Will woke up in a clichéd blinding light. He wasn’t wearing white or blue like people would imagine but he was definitely in heaven which baffled him immensely. I mean, yeah sure he was a very nice guy all his life but he spent the last minutes of his life killing a man and loving it. Nobody was there to greet him or explain what he was doing there, which was rude. He never really believed in God in this life but he seemed pretty devoted to the sun in his previous ones. So Will made what every person probably would, he followed the light. 

Hannibal woke up in similar situation, only in a different place. There wasn’t much light where he was, but it wasn’t totally unpleasant either because Hannibal was wearing a gorgeous three piece suit. Will wasn’t there so that was a downside. Hannibal realized he wasn’t a very nice person in most of his lives, but he really didn’t saw the point of being in hell. Which meant Will was probably in heaven if he wasn’t there. 

Hannibal was seething that even in the end they weren’t together. How dare the Gods separate the two of them! They spent all of their lives finding each other only to lose each other it wasn’t fair. They should be rewarded at the end, not being pushed away again. Unfortunately there wasn’t anybody there to Hannibal kill or demand answers. So he went looking for someone or something in the darkness. 

Will and Hannibal discovered they were angel and demon, respectively. Will was very confused but another angel explained to him that the good in his life had outlived the bad. They were both given an option. Stay in heaven and hell, or walk the earth as immortals. Both choose the latter. 

When they found each other again, it was in Florence. It felt like nothing had changed except maybe for the fact that now they had missions to accomplish. Hannibal had to essentially keep doing what he did in mortal life and Will had to help the forces of law to catch killers with the help of his grace. He was ok with the job but that didn’t meant he wasn’t a rogue angel. They tried to keep their relationship a secret but really nobody cared. Soul mates would always end up together in the afterlife even if they were opposites. 

Will still liked to worship the sun and Hannibal still worshipped the chaos. It felt like nothing had changed and really nothing really had. They still bickered and taunted each other in familiar banter, lived together and had a dog. They only difference it was they were essentially dead but still living. Forever together. And both were okay with the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to end this way but my heart broke when I thought of ending the fic on a sad note so there it is a happy ending. 
> 
> Please tell me in the comments what you guys thought. Until the next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to change their names in each different time to match, but I thought it was going to be a tad confusing so… Yeah.


End file.
